<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Za długo patrzyliśmy w słońce (teraz widzimy tylko ciemność) by meyling_nall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070358">Za długo patrzyliśmy w słońce (teraz widzimy tylko ciemność)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyling_nall/pseuds/meyling_nall'>meyling_nall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Discrimination, F/M, Non-Sexual, Rytuals, Vampires, imiona postaci będą tajne dopóki nie zmięknę, nie umiem w tagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyling_nall/pseuds/meyling_nall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pół wierszem, pół serio o wampirach (ale bez rymów).</p><p>W mieście pełnym hałasu i ludzi, wampir z łatwością może wyżyć. Szczególnie gdy ma wykształcenie i brata, który lubi pociągać za sznurki.</p><p> Błędów pełno, ale moją betą jestem ja, co nie kończy się nigdy dobrze.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>D.O/L.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Za długo patrzyliśmy w słońce (teraz widzimy tylko ciemność)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span>''Birds living in cages think that freedom is crime</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Anonymous </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span><em>"Follow your heart (It's easy to track, because it crawls slowly and leaves a noticeable trail.)"</em> </span>
  </b>
</p><p><em>-</em> <em>Welcome to Night Vale</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Wampir w zachwycie</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Drogi H.H.<br/>
Zapraszam Cię<br/>
na drobne przyjęcie<br/>
w mej rezydencji,<br/>
mieszczącej się przy ulicy<br/>
Trzech Wiatrów,<br/>
pod numerem piątym.<br/>
Pragnę jednocześnie wyrazić<br/>
szczere kondolencje związane ze śmiercią twojego ojca.<br/>
J.G</em>
</p><p>Wezwano mnie wieczorową porą.<br/>
Słońce już zaszło,<br/>
a księżyc jeszcze nie wzeszedł.<br/>
Pamiętam,<br/>
bo uliczne lampy<br/>
mieszały się z gwiazdami.<br/>
Nie śpieszyłem się.<br/>
Powiedziano, że nie muszę.<br/>
Moja laska wystukiwała rytm na bruku,<br/>
w kolorze niejednorodnym.<br/>
Może nawet istniała piosenka,<br/>
którą mógłbym zanucić,<br/>
do taktu stukania,<br/>
ale bardziej przejmowałem się<br/>
skrzypieniem lewego kolana.<br/>
Miasto było piękne.<br/>
Półmrok ukrył niedoskonałości kamienic,<br/>
a szum samochodów wyraźnie ucichł.<br/>
Atmosfera dziewiętnastowiecznego Londynu<br/>
trzepotała na granicach absurdu.<br/>
Stanąłem pod odpowiednimi drzwiami.<br/>
Ich zielono-rdzawa powierzchnia<br/>
przypominała mi mapę.<br/>
Z zadumą potarłem brodę,<br/>
po czym trzykrotnie stuknąłem krzemienną gałką<br/>
umiejscowioną na czubku mojego podparcia<br/>
w sam ich środek.<br/>
Otworzył mi nerwowy młody człowiek.<br/>
Student zdaje się,<br/>
lecz w tej atmosferze,<br/>
mógłby być służącym.<br/>
Spojrzałem na niego, a on widząc prawą,</p><p>uszkodzoną stronę mojej twarzy,<br/>
zadrżał.<br/>
,,Proszę wejść. Mamy to".<br/>
Byłby żałosnym szpiegiem,<br/>
pogłos bowiem mógł nieść się w promieniu trzech przecznic.<br/>
Z uśmiechem podałem mu dłoń,<br/>
wysłuchując jego nazwiska.<br/>
Nie zapadło mi niestety w pamięć,<br/>
a może było fałszywe.<br/>
Poprowadził mnie przez starą kamienicę,<br/>
pełną niedoświetlonych pokoi i starych mebli.<br/>
Ze zdziwieniem dostrzegłem obraz,<br/>
lekko podstarzałą kopię tego, który wisiał u mnie.<br/>
To dziwne,<br/>
uznałem,<br/>
bo namalowała go moja dawna przyjaciółka<br/>
i byłem pewien,<br/>
że nie została znaną malarką.</p><p>Chłopak podał mi maskę,</p><p>którą zasłoniłem twarz.</p><p>Czarny jedwab był zimny i śliski.<br/>
Z głębi domu dobiegł mnie szmer ściszonych rozmów.<br/>
Zmierzaliśmy w ich stronę,<br/>
a po chwili dołączyliśmy do grona ludzi,<br/>
którzy pragnęli zobaczyć powód mojego przybycia.<br/>
Leżał, na stole, przykryty białym całunem.<br/>
Bez zwłoki,<br/>
(o ile pozwolą państwo na taką grę słów)<br/>
zbliżyłem się do dzisiejszego gospodarza,<br/>
przywitałem się uprzejmie,<br/>
a on otarł pot z czoła.<br/>
Podał mi wolną dłoń i rzekł:<br/>
- Cieszę się, że pana widzę.<br/>
Odpowiedziałem,<br/>
że to spotkanie mi także sprawia przyjemność.<br/>
Odchrząknął, po czym wymówił się, że powinien już zaczynać.<br/>
Przytaknąłem.<br/>
Mówił długo.<br/>
Z jego przemowy zapamiętałem jedynie ten krótki fragment:<br/>
,,[...] najmądrzejszy spośród was,<br/>
powinien poznać przyczynę naszego spotkania.<br/>
Udało mi się zdobyć najpiękniejsze dzieło natury.<br/>
Istotę Bożą pozbawioną duszy.<br/>
Oto martwa natura, o jakiej nie śnił świat.''<br/>
Po czym zdarł całun z ludzkiego trupa.<br/>
Mężczyzna leżał, nagi i blady.<br/>
Jego szyję okręcał sznur,<br/>
więc za życia musiał zrazić do siebie kogoś z wyższych sfer<br/>
tej wypaczonej hierarchii.<br/>
Z otwartych oczu,<br/>
zasnutych już lekko mgiełką,<br/>
można było odczytać zdziwienie,<br/>
co sugerowało, że stryczek złamał mu kręgosłup,<br/>
zanim doszło do uduszenia.<br/>
Powstrzymałem chęć dotknięcia ciała.<br/>
Wiedziałem, że jestem wśród nich poważany,<br/>
za profesjonalizm,<br/>
więc trzymałem się tego,<br/>
z uporem niegodnym stoika.<br/>
Słuchałem bredni młodych ludzi.<br/>
Zdawało się niemal bolesnym,<br/>
słuchanie stwierdzeń, że są<br/>
,,przerażeni'',<br/>
czy ,,pełni odrazy''.<br/>
Z kieszeni w płaszczu dobyłem zabezpieczony skalpel.<br/>
Zbliżyłem się do stołu.<br/>
Mój gospodarz przełknął głośno ślinę.<br/>
Spojrzałem na niego,<br/>
wyczekująco,<br/>
ale jedynie machnął ręką.<br/>
Idiota, z koneksjami.<br/>
Przesunąłem ostrzem wzdłuż mostka<br/>
i dalej,<br/>
docierając do krocza.<br/>
Wykonałem również prostopadłe cięcia,<br/>
na wysokości końca żeber,<br/>
przy czym usłyszałem,<br/>
jak kilka osób wychodzi,<br/>
wyraźnie osłabionych widokiem krwi.<br/>
Powstrzymałem chęć prychnięcia.<br/>
Marnowanie mojego czasu.<br/>
Odciągnąłem skórę, by odsłonić mięśnie.<br/>
Zachwycony obserwowałem,<br/>
jak bladość ustępowała czerwieni,<br/>
przypominając rumienienie się młodej panny.<br/>
Ciało było świeże,<br/>
więc krew spływała obficie,<br/>
pogratulowałem sobie czarnego płaszcza i spodni,<br/>
dzięki którym nie musiałem przejmować się jej czerwienią na sobie.<br/>
Jeden po drugim wycinałem każdy z muskułów,<br/>
odsłaniając kolejne warstwy piękna natury.<br/>
Gdy wyjąłem wątrobę,<br/>
(Tak cudownie śliską jędrną i twardą)<br/>
usłyszałem:<br/>
,,Wystarczy"<br/>
Musiałem się z tym zgodzić.<br/>
Wystarczy mi już na dziś.<br/>
Cisnąłem nożem w sam środek czoła mojego gospodarza,<br/>
a ostrze weszło w czaszkę jak w masło,<br/>
idealnie ostre.<br/>
Wywołałem w ten sposób panikę,<br/>
ktoś krzyczał,<br/>
by wezwano Tępiciela Wampirów,<br/>
ale ja spokojnie zaspokoiłem swój głód tym,<br/>
co zostało w moim dziele sztuki.<br/>
Potem wyszedłem,<br/>
wyciągając swoją laskę ze stojaka na parasole,<br/>
po czym zanurzyłem się we mgle,<br/>
by wrócić spacerowym krokiem do domu.<br/>
Jutro wyślę list do słodkiej córki burmistrza,<br/>
która chętne odpowiadała przez ostatnie miesiące,<br/>
na moje zaloty.<br/>
<br/>
H.H.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>O polowaniu i jego skutkach</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Drogi H.H<br/>
Nie mogę jeść,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>nie mogę spać,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wino smakuje jak brudna woda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Świat nie ma kolorów,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>jedzenie smaków.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sen nie przynosi wytchnienia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiedy, ach kiedy znów się spotkamy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I.N</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Obudziłem się,</p><p>gdy słońce padło na moją twarz,</p><p>ukośnymi, ostrymi jak kłamstwa strugami.</p><p>Na zewnątrz słyszałem szum samochodów</p><p>i towarzyszący im głos ludzi</p><p>a nawet gruchanie gołębi,</p><p>gniazdujących w szparze między balkonami.</p><p>Ciepło nagrzanych moim ciałem prześcieradeł</p><p>błagało mnie, bym nie wstawał.</p><p>Nie mogłem jednak,</p><p>ulec tym prośbom,<br/>
zmuszony do wyjścia z domu,<br/>
w przeciągu dwudziestu minut.</p><p>Wstałem, nagi,<br/>
a światło niemal przeszyło<br/>
moje blade, wychudzone ciało.<br/>
Nałożyłem na siebie czarną koszulę,</p><p>kamizelkę i spodnie od garnituru.</p><p>Zawiązałem czarne, skórzane buty</p><p>i związałem włosy.</p><p>Byłem taki stereotypowy.</p><p>Gdyby nie to,</p><p>że ufano mi,</p><p>nigdy nie uchroniłbym się</p><p>przed Tępicielami.</p><p>Podniosłem wzrok na lustro,</p><p>wiszące na ścianie</p><p>głównie dla niepoznaki.</p><p>Widok pustych ubrań,</p><p>jak zwykle uwięził mój wzrok</p><p>na dłuższą chwilę.</p><p>Spojrzałem na swoją dłoń,</p><p>niemal całkowicie białą,</p><p>a później na jej brak w odbiciu.</p><p>Otrząsnąłem się z zadumy.</p><p>Ostatni raz upewniłem się,</p><p>że wszystko leży doskonale,</p><p>po czym wspierając się ciężko na lasce,</p><p>wyszedłem z mieszkania.</p><p>
  <em>Wampiry to stworzenia brudne.<br/>
Przypominają lisy,<br/>
zapełniając swoje nory szczątkami,<br/>
po czym przenosząc się do nowego lokum.<br/>
Są samotnikami.<br/>
Nie mogą żyć w swoim pobliżu,<br/>
</em>
  <em>tak, aby nie doszło do walki.</em>
</p><p>Drzwi zamknąłem z szarpnięciem,</p><p>żeby się nie zacięły.</p><p>Moja sąsiadka wychodziła właśnie,</p><p>z uśmiechem i aktówką.</p><p>Skinąłem jej głową.</p><p>Świat był piękny,</p><p>świat był mój.</p><p>Na zewnątrz przywitała mnie woń</p><p>cynamonu i drożdży</p><p>z pobliskiej piekarni.</p><p>Ktoś pozdrowił mnie na ulicy,</p><p>odpowiedziałem uśmiechem.</p><p>Nagłówki gazet w kiosku,</p><p>krzyczały.</p><p>,,Panika w domu J.G</p><p>Gospodarz martwy,</p><p>goście przerażeni.</p><p>Nieznany sprawca</p><p>zaatakował z premedytacją,</p><p>wezwano Łowców Wampirów,</p><p>trwają poszukiwania''.</p><p>Zapłaciłem za nią</p><p>i skierowałem się,</p><p>w stronę mojej uczelni.</p><p>,,Panie profesorze!"</p><p>usłyszałem.</p><p>Zbliżała się jedna z moich studentek,</p><p>wszystkowiedząca D.O.</p><p>W jej oczach zobaczyłem coś dziwnego.</p><p>,,Słucham?"</p><p>przybrałem jowialny uśmiech.</p><p>Nie na darmo nazywaną ją</p><p>moją ulubienicą.</p><p>,,Znaleziono... "</p><p>zaczęła, ale musiała przerwać,</p><p>z powodu zadyszki.</p><p>,,Znaleziono dowody".</p><p>Spiąłem się,</p><p>ale nie okazałem lęku.</p><p>,,Dowody?</p><p>Czyżby ktoś potwierdził twoją tezę?</p><p>Tą o adaptacji wstecznej?"</p><p>,,Nie"</p><p>W jej oczach lśnił lęk.</p><p>Dopiero teraz się zorientowałem.</p><p>,,Cóż więc potwierdzili?"</p><p>Złapała mnie za rękę.</p><p>To było tak niespodziewane,</p><p>że zatrzymałem się,</p><p>choć byłem dużo silniejszy</p><p>i z łatwością mógłbym się wyrwać.</p><p>,,Jest pan wampirem".</p><p>Szepnęła.</p><p>Miała okrągłe oczy,</p><p>pobladła, niemal przypominając mnie.</p><p>Wiatr rozwiał jej włosy.</p><p>,,Znaleziono... ciała"</p><p>kontynuowała,</p><p>niemożliwie spokojnym głosem,</p><p>sugerującym szok.</p><p>,,Ciała?"</p><p>,,Pańskie gierki,</p><p>prowadzą donikąd</p><p>Czekaja na pana.</p><p>Łowcy i Tępiciele.</p><p>Ledwo wymknęłam się,</p><p>żeby pana ostrzec.</p><p>Niech pan ucieka"</p><p>Błysnęła w moja stronę,</p><p>czerwienia wampirzego spojrzenia</p><p>i odepchnęła mnie.</p><p>,,Ty też uciekaj"</p><p>odpowiedziałem.</p><p>Uśmiechnęła się,</p><p>ostrym, zębatym uśmiechem.</p><p>Pożegnaliśmy się skinieniami głów.</p><p>Dwóch łowców rozchodzących się w pokoju</p><p> </p><p>H.H</p><p>(Z dopiskami S.M, znalazcy zapisków)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Ptaszek w klatce</b>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
List nie dostarczony,</p><p>adres niepoprawny,</p><p>list zatrzymany w dokumentacji Tępicieli Wampirów</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mój drogi H.H.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gdy tylko usłyszałam, co się stało,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Żałość wypełniła moje serce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To niemożliwe, abyś był wampirem,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ze wszystkich ludzi,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ty byłeś najczulszy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>najbliższy memu sercu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jak to możliwe, że to nieszczęście,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>spotkało nas u progu wspólnego życia?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I.N</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Odkąd uciekłem,</p><p>sypiałem w tanich hotelach,</p><p>a gdy skończyły mi się pieniądze,</p><p>zacząłem zaszywać się w stodołach</p><p>i opuszczonych budynkach.</p><p>Raz przez pomyłkę, wślizgnąłem się do stajni,</p><p>płosząc zwierzęta, które wszczęły raban.</p><p>(<em>Ponieważ wyczuły wampira</em></p><p>
  <em>i zareagowały instynktownie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>na tak dużego drapieżnika</em>
</p><p><em>przyp. S.M</em>)</p><p>Na szczęście udało mi się umknąć,</p><p>nim przybył właściciel</p><p>i zobaczył mnie w tak żałosnym stanie.</p><p>Nie mogłem się pożywiać,</p><p>by nie zostawić tropów,</p><p>a przez to moje oczy</p><p>lśniły czerwienią przez cały czas,</p><p>a przez skórę zaczęły przebijać</p><p>nawet najmniejsze żyłki.</p><p>Moja twarz nie była dłużej przystojna,</p><p>policzki się zapadły,</p><p>blizny stały się jeszcze wyraźniejsze,</p><p>sprawiając, że prawa strona mojej twarzy,</p><p>zdawała się odarta ze skóry.</p><p>Cienie pod oczami były czarne jak inkaust.</p><p>Teraz nikt nie miałby wątpliwości,</p><p>co do tego, kim jestem.</p><p>Straciłem laskę</p><p>i musiałem podpierać się na znaleźnym kosturze.</p><p>Gdy brakło mi już sił</p><p>i upadłem na poboczu,</p><p>składając głowę na trawie,</p><p>by zasnąć lub umrzeć,</p><p>podeszła do mnie elegancka para.</p><p>Mąciło mi się w głowie,</p><p>wypełniając spojrzenie blaknącymi wizjami,</p><p>lecz udało mi się dostrzec ich bladą skórę</p><p>i ciemne ubrania.</p><p>Podnieśli mnie za ręce,</p><p>jakbym nic nie ważył,</p><p>co mogło być bliskie prawdy.</p><p>Mężczyzna przerzucił mnie przez ramię,</p><p>zupełnie jak zwierzynę.</p><p>Nie martwiłem się tym,</p><p>że mogą mnie zabić.</p><p>Byłem już w agonalnym stanie.</p><p>Przed oczami zamknęła mi się ciemność,</p><p>przypominając zaćmienie księżyca.</p><p>Kiedy się obudziłem,</p><p>leżałem wśród białych,</p><p>czystych prześcieradeł.</p><p>Oświetlenie było przytłumione,</p><p>zapewne, by nie ranić podrażnionych oczu.</p><p>Na nadgarstkach miałem</p><p>zaciśnięte srebrne kajdanki,</p><p>które wybrano ze znawstwem,</p><p>a skórę pod nimi</p><p>ktoś łaskawie zabandażował.</p><p>Nie mogłem mieć pewności, czy szarpałem się,</p><p>rozrywając delikatną tkankę,</p><p>czy też mój gospodarz zrobił to z przezorności,</p><p>wiedząc, że mogę to zrobić.</p><p>Powoli powiodłem spojrzeniem</p><p>od nadgarstków do zgięcia łokcia,</p><p>w które miałem wbitą kroplówkę.</p><p>Na moje oko nie było to nic,</p><p>co mogłoby mi zaszkodzić,</p><p>ot zwykłe składniki odżywcze.</p><p>Wsłuchałem się w swój organizm,</p><p>by wykryć wszelkie uszczerbki.</p><p>Oprócz skrajnego niedożywienia,</p><p>ćmiło mi w czaszce - rzecz charakterystyczna,</p><p>dla leków przeciwbólowych,</p><p>które ktoś podał nieumiejętnie.</p><p>Nie byłem w stanie ponownie ruszyć w drogę,</p><p>nie mówiąc już o zerwaniu kajdanek.</p><p>Przyjrzałem się uważniej pomieszczeniu,</p><p>w którym przebywałem.</p><p>Nagie ściany pomalowano jednolitym,</p><p>szaro-beżowym kolorem,</p><p>a sufit pokryto zimniejszą barwą,</p><p>przez co tworzyły dziwny dysonans.</p><p>Dwie duże białe szafy stały po mojej prawej stronie,</p><p>naprzeciwko okna.</p><p>Możliwe, że położono mnie w gościnnej sypialni.</p><p>Widok za oknem o niczym mi nie mówił.</p><p>Łąki, zagajniki, rzeka w oddali,</p><p>niskie wzgórza i liczne drzewa owocowe.</p><p>Wszystko to wskazywało dom na odludziu.</p><p>W pokoju słychać było bzyczenie muchy</p><p>i powolne kręcenie się wentylatora.</p><p>Pachniało świeżym praniem i drewnem.</p><p>,,Obudziłeś się"</p><p>stwierdził męski głos,</p><p>którego źródło było poza moim polem widzenia.</p><p>Mężczyzna zbliżył się,</p><p>tak, że mogłem dostrzec go kątem oka.</p><p>,,Owszem"</p><p>rzuciłem, by zagaić rozmowę,</p><p>na jego twarzy pojawił się dziwny wyraz.</p><p>H.H</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Łowca</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>List nie dostarczony,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>adres niepoprawny, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>zwrot nadawcy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Szanowny profesorze</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Choć nadal nie udało mi się</em>
</p><p>
  <em>udowodnić mojej teorii,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wiedzie mi się dobrze,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>w moim bezpiecznym domu,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>którego lokalizacja,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>musi pozostać tajemnicą.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prawdopodobnie…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>W ciągu tego roku poślubię człowieka</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wybranego przez matkę.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nie kocham go,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>lecz jest to kwestia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>finansowo-polityczna.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>D.O</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>PS Możliwość zwracania się do pana po imieniu,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>byłaby dla mnie olbrzymim zaszczytem.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mężczyzna był postawny,</p><p>a jego mięśnie sprawiały,</p><p>że wyglądałem przy nim jak dziecko.</p><p>[Gdybyśmy byli ptakami,</p><p>on przypominałby harpię,</p><p>a ja żurawia]</p><p>Nic dziwnego,</p><p>że podniósł mnie z taką łatwością,</p><p>bo choć był ode mnie</p><p>( prawdopodobnie) niższy,</p><p>to jednak solidniej zbudowany.</p><p>Jego odsłonięte ramiona,</p><p>pokrywały tatuaże,</p><p>wyglądające, jakby ktoś</p><p>zrobił je zwykłą grubą igłą,</p><p>,,Jesteś głodny?"</p><p>zapytał,</p><p>całkowicie spokojnie.</p><p>Zastanowiłem się,</p><p>czy będę w stanie</p><p>utrzymać w sobie ludzkie jedzenie.</p><p>Zaprzeczyłem,</p><p>czując jak skręca mi się żołądek.</p><p>,,Jasne, wcale nie patrzysz mi na tętnicę,</p><p>jak wielkookie szczenię na mięso".</p><p>Nie okazałem przerażenia,</p><p>wiedząc, że jestem bezsilny.</p><p>Przycisnął mnie olbrzymią dłonią,</p><p>naciskając na mostek</p><p>i sprawiając, że oddychanie stało się bolesne.</p><p>,,Teraz cię nakarmię,</p><p>a ty nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek,</p><p>bo poderżnę ci gardło, jasne?"</p><p>wydawał się zdenerwowany.</p><p>,,Oczywiście"</p><p>zgodziłem się,</p><p>wiedząc, że po długiej głodówce,</p><p>trzeba zaczynać od małych porcji.</p><p>Bałem się jednak,</p><p>że to jednorazowa oferta.</p><p>Kiedy mężczyzna przyłożył nóż</p><p>do swojego przedramienia,</p><p>coś mnie tchnęło.</p><p>,,Zaczekaj"</p><p>szepnąłem,</p><p>zaschniętymi wargami.</p><p>Spojrzał na mnie, podnosząc brew.</p><p>- Nie chcesz jeść?</p><p>- Chcę - przyznałem, pokonany.</p><p>Rozciął rękę, niezbyt głęboko,</p><p>tak, by krew popłynęła małym strumykiem.</p><p>Ty, który czytasz ten dziennik,</p><p>wiedz, że byłem równie wygłodniały,</p><p>co przerażony</p><p>po kilkutygodniowej tułaczce.</p><p>Proszę, byś nie odrzucał go z obrzydzeniem,</p><p>ani nie uznawał mnie za zwierzę.</p><p>Nie proszę o przebaczenie,</p><p>bo nie ma tu mojej winy,</p><p>a jedynie o zrozumienie.</p><p>Na widok krwi moje oczy się zaświeciły.</p><p>Otworzyłem odrobinę szczęki,</p><p>tak jak to robią węże,</p><p>by cząsteczki mogły</p><p>osiąść na podniebieniu.</p><p>Możliwe, że mężczyzna</p><p>zwątpił w tym momencie</p><p>w swoją odwagę.</p><p>Musiałem wyglądnąć przerażająco,</p><p>zwłaszcza ze względu na mój stan.</p><p>Z łatwością wyrwałem dłoń z kajdanek,</p><p>nie przejmując się zgrzytem,</p><p>z jakim srebro pękło.</p><p>Pociągnąłem mężczyznę</p><p>i przyszpiliłem do łóżka,</p><p>unieruchamiając ho całą wampirzą siłą,</p><p>jaką mogłem z siebie wykrzesać,</p><p>Uwolniłem feromony,</p><p>sprawiając, że przestał się szarpać.</p><p>Oto idealny Łowca i jego Zwierzyna,</p><p>zamrożeni w momencie.</p><p>Oboje mieliśmy rozszerzone źrenice,</p><p>ja, dzięki bliskiemu finałowi Łowów,</p><p>on z przerażenia.</p><p>Dla postronnych mogliśmy</p><p>wyglądać jak kochankowie,</p><p>ale to nie wargi,</p><p>ani nic poniżej pasa</p><p>mnie interesowało.</p><p>Zniżyłem głowę do jego ręki</p><p>i pożywiłem się.</p><p>Ślina wampirów zawiera</p><p>duże stężenie opiorfiny,</p><p>dzięki czemu nasi żywiciele</p><p>z każdą kolejną chwilą</p><p>stają się bardziej ulegli</p><p>i nawet jeśli ugryzienie</p><p>początkowo powoduje ból,</p><p>szybko przestają o tym myśleć,</p><p>Wypiłem jedynie odrobinę,</p><p>tak, by móc wytrzymać</p><p>bez następnego żywienia,</p><p>tydzień, lub dwa.</p><p>(<em>Wg badań</em></p><p>
  <em>Komitetu Do Spraw Wampirów</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to ok. pięciuset ml</em>
</p><p><em>przyp S.M</em>)</p><p>Odsunąłem się od mężczyzny,</p><p>patrząc z żalem,</p><p>jak czynnik gojący zasklepia ranę.</p><p>Mężczyzna powoli odzyskiwał pełnię zmysłów,</p><p>lecz zanim zdążył zrobić coś głupiego,</p><p>do pokoju weszła D.O.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>W jaskini lwa</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Czy widziałeś gdzieś tego człowieka?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[——————---———]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Imię, Nazwisko: H.H</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pseudonim: -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wzrost: Znaczny</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cera: Bardzo blada<br/>
Włosy: ciemne</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cechy charakterystyczne: Znaczne blizny na prawej stronie twarzy, chodzi o lasce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zalecamy nie zbliżać się do wampira, a jedynie zadzwonić na numer Urzędu do Spraw Likwidacji Stworzeń Okołoludzkich: XXX XXX XXX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ostatnio widziany w : XXX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Podpisane:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Najwyższy Przywódca Rady do Spraw Stosunków Międzygatunkowych:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Komandor F.J</em>
</p><p>Zastanawiałem się,<br/>
co poczuła D.O, widząc mnie ponownie.<br/>
Ulgę? Gniew? Strach?<br/>
Jej twarz nie wyrażała niczego.<br/>
Na ramieniu trzymała ubrania,<br/>
które położyła na krześle,<br/>
stojącym przy białym biurku.<br/>
Wyraziła nadzieję na moje dobre samopoczucie,<br/>
ale nie patrzyła mi w oczy.<br/>
Mówiła spokojnie, jakbym nie siedział półnagi,<br/>
z jej znajomym leżącym na łóżku.<br/>
Podeszła do mnie<br/>
i cmoknęła mnie w policzek.<br/>
,,Mogło się zdarzyć,<br/>
że się za panem stęskniłam, profesorze”.<br/>
szepnęła, oddalając się.<br/>
Mężczyzna zerwał się i pobiegł za nią.<br/>
Podniosłem się i przyodziałem.<br/>
Ubranie nie należało do mnie,<br/>
było zbyt nowe na to,<br/>
by ktokolwiek je ubrał,<br/>
ale ktoś idealnie dobrał rozmiar.<br/>
Czarny materiał garnituru<br/>
był wysokiej jakości, matowy,<br/>
zupełnie taki sam,<br/>
jak ten noszony przeze mnie.<br/>
Nawet znalazłem ukrytą kieszeń,<br/>
którą zwykle sam wszywałem.<br/>
Wyszedłem z pokoju,<br/>
zamykając za sobą drzwi.<br/>
Moje bose stopy<br/>
nie wydawały żadnego dźwięku,<br/>
gdy zatapiały się w długowłosym dywanie,<br/>
barwy wina.<br/>
Jasna tapeta z motywem drobnych liści<br/>
ciągnęła się od podłogi,<br/>
aż po pomalowany na biało sufit.<br/>
Na ścianach wisiało kilka obrazów,<br/>
przedstawiających krajobrazy gór.<br/>
Oprócz sypialni dla gości,<br/>
na piętrze znajdowały się<br/>
jeszcze dwa pomieszczenia<br/>
Prawdopodobnie jednym z nich<br/>
była główna sypialnia.<br/>
Przeznaczenia drugiego nie mogłem się domyślić.<br/>
Z parteru dobiegały dźwięki typowe dla ludzkiego życia.<br/>
kilka głosów mieszało się w rozmowie<br/>
i choć nie mogłem jeszcze rozpoznać słów,<br/>
byłem pewien, że to D.O i jakaś inna kobieta.<br/>
Skierowałem się ku nim,<br/>
uważając, by nie potknąć się<br/>
o dywaniki położone na schodach<br/>
z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu.<br/>
Parter był urządzony minimalistycznie.<br/>
Kuchnia połączona z jadalnią,<br/>
gdzie jedyną granicę stanowił blat,<br/>
a ściany pokrywały pastelowe kolory,<br/>
oraz salon, gdzie główną ścianę zajmował kominek,<br/>
w którym zamiast wkładu, lub drwa,<br/>
umieszczono grube świece.<br/>
Stały tam wygodne, niebrudzące się fotele,<br/>
oraz sofa z tego samego materiału.<br/>
Właśnie tam, tuż obok okna,<br/>
stała D.O i rudowłosa,<br/>
wysoka kobieta,<br/>
o surowym wyrazie twarzy.<br/>
Podszedłem do nich,<br/>
skinąwszy głową mojej uczennicy.<br/>
Kobieta przywitała mnie jedynie suchym<br/>
,,Profesorze”<br/>
Poprosiłem, by zwracała się do mnie po imieniu,<br/>
ale wydawała się to ignorować,<br/>
zbyt wpatrzona w moje blizny.<br/>
Ująłem jej szczupłe palce,<br/>
a ona zdawała się otrząsnąć z szoku.<br/>
Przedstawiła się jako J.O, matka D.<br/>
Jej ton sugerował, że nie pała do mnie sympatią.<br/>
Wybrałem więc najlepszy z moich uśmiechów<br/>
i nałożyłem go jak płaszcz.<br/>
,,To zaszczyt panią poznać.<br/>
Wydaje mi się, że pani córka<br/>
odziedziczyła błyskotliwość po pani”<br/>
puściłem jej dłoń,<br/>
a ona posłała mi niechętny uśmiech.<br/>
Zasugerowała, że wydaję się<br/>
zbyt uprzejmy na nasze czasy.<br/>
Odwróciłem wzrok,<br/>
wiedząc, że wywoła to matczyne uczucia.<br/>
W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna,<br/>
niższy ode mnie o półtorej głowy,<br/>
opalony i blondwłosy.<br/>
Zostałem ponownie przedstawiony,<br/>
a on uścisnął mi dłoń,<br/>
o tą niezbędną,<br/>
by przekazać podejrzliwość,<br/>
odrobinę.<br/>
Zapytał, czy będę obecny na ślubie,<br/>
co J natychmiast potwierdziła.<br/>
Wydawała się niemal oburzona jego pytaniem.<br/>
D przewróciła oczami i pociągnęła mnie do kuchni.<br/>
podpowiedziała mi wymówkę do pozbycia się<br/>
niezbyt przyjemnego towarzystwa jej rodziców,<br/>
mówiąc, że muszę być spragniony.<br/>
Przytaknąłem, łapiąc w lot, o co jej chodzi.<br/>
Podążyłem za nią,<br/>
obserwując jej napięte plecy.<br/>
Gdy tylko weszliśmy do kuchni,<br/>
powiedziała, że wychodzi dziś za mąż<br/>
i, nie pozwalając mi zabrać głosu,<br/>
wyszeptała:<br/>
,,Mój narzeczony wie o mojej chorobie,<br/>
to on pana nakarmił.<br/>
Nie kocham go,<br/>
ale to dobry człowiek”.<br/>
Jej oblicze równie dobrze,<br/>
mogło być wykute z lodu.<br/>
Zastanawiałem się,<br/>
czy to, że jest niechętna małżeństwu,<br/>
wiąże się z tym człowiekiem,<br/>
czy samą ideą.<br/>
Przerwałem rozmyślania,<br/>
gdy podała mi lekko wyszczerbioną szklankę.<br/>
Rysa była niewielka,<br/>
jakby ktoś uderzył szklanką o inne naczynie.<br/>
Uśmiechnąłem się z wdzięcznością,<br/>
po czym zamoczyłem usta.<br/>
Woda tutaj była dziwnie słodka,<br/>
jakby coś do niej dodawano.<br/>
Cały dom był właśnie taki.<br/>
Coś z nim było nie tak,<br/>
był kompletnie nie w stylu D.O.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Wampirzy Bal </b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Szanowna pani D.N.<br/>
Pragnę wyrazić szczerą nadzieję, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>że pomimo drobnego incydentu,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pani wesele się jednak udało.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zarówno my, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>jak i Urząd do Spraw Likwidacji Stworzeń Okołoludzkich</em>
</p><p>
  <em>gwarantujemy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>że sprawa nie zostanie rozgłośniona,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>co mogłoby źle wpłynąć na kondycję wizerunku Pani rodziny.<br/>
Z wyrazami szacunku<br/>
Najwyższy Przywódca Rady do Spraw Stosunków Międzygatunkowych:<br/>
Komandor F.J.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ogród był piękny.<br/>
Trawnik starannie przystrzyżono,<br/>
a liczne krzewy róż i lilii,<br/>
zdawały się być u szczytu kwitnienia.<br/>
Ich kwiaty lśniły nieskazitelną bielą,<br/>
nasyconym oranżem i żółcią,<br/>
a nawet szmaragdowym błękitem.<br/>
Altanka, a raczej otwarty namiot,<br/>
była rażąco biała,<br/>
odcinając się od ciemniejszych krzewów.<br/>
Stałem na wysypanej kamykami alejce,<br/>
obserwując D.O,<br/>
stojącą pod ramię z mężczyzną,<br/>
którego przed chwilą poślubiła.<br/>
Ceremonia była cywilna,<br/>
dzięki czemu nie musiałem<br/>
cierpieć w obecności krucyfiksów.<br/>
Urzędniczka wydawała się<br/>
w jakiś sposób skoligacona z J.O,<br/>
choć nie byłem pewien<br/>
stopnia pokrewieństwa.<br/>
Szczerze mówiąc,<br/>
a słowa te ciężko przechodzą mi przez gardło,<br/>
przez co przekreślam je co chwilę,<br/>
tego wieczoru patrzyłem tylko na D.O.<br/>
Jej sukni nie projektował nikt znany,<br/>
nie byłą bezą, ani nazbyt skromna.<br/>
To był mundur, naprawdę.<br/>
Materiał nie błyszczał,<br/>
był całkowicie matowy,<br/>
w tym szczególnym<br/>
odcieniu stłumionej bieli,<br/>
która nie podkreślała bladości skóry.<br/>
Każde złote naszycie<br/>
i każdy czerwony kamień,<br/>
sprawiały, że czuło się<br/>
instynktowny szacunek,<br/>
choć D. nie była<br/>
bardziej niebezpieczna niż kocię…<br/>
Przynajmniej z mojej perspektywy.<br/>
Byłem w końcu jednym<br/>
ze starszych wampirów,<br/>
nie młodziakiem,<br/>
który dostaje poparzeń słonecznych<br/>
z byle powodu.<br/>
Uśmiechała się, tym szczerym,<br/>
niemal dziecinnym uśmiechem,<br/>
który zastępował jej wyraz tryumfu.<br/>
Może mówiła prawdę,<br/>
nie kochała tego człowieka,<br/>
ale zdążyła go polubić.<br/>
Oparłem się lepiej na lasce,<br/>
którą podarował mi mąż D.O.,<br/>
a obecnie D.N<br/>
Była odrobinę za długa,<br/>
więc jednak przestraszyłem go<br/>
swoim wzrostem<br/>
i chwilową utratą kontroli.<br/>
Minęło kilka tygodni,<br/>
od kiedy pojawiłem się w tym domu<br/>
i obserwowałem jak L.N.<br/>
zyskuje sympatię mojej uczennicy.<br/>
Uwodził ją drobnymi głupstwami,<br/>
cytował poezję, a ona się odgryzała.<br/>
To było takie w jej stylu,<br/>
że aż ściskało mi się moje wyschłe serce.<br/>
Goście tłoczyli się,<br/>
szepcząc o jej pięknie,<br/>
jakby nie znudzili się już,<br/>
po tym jak obmówili ceremonię i wystrój.<br/>
Gdy rozpoczął się pierwszy taniec,<br/>
wreszcie wszyscy zamilkli.<br/>
D.N. poruszała się jak woda.<br/>
Każdy jej ruch miał cel,<br/>
był płynną linią gracji i siły.<br/>
L. wydawał się bardziej kanciasty,<br/>
lecz musiałem przyznać,<br/>
że był całkiem dobrym tancerzem.<br/>
Przetańczyli połowę walca,<br/>
zanim dołączyły pozostałe pary.<br/>
J.O mignęła mi w tłumie,<br/>
prowadzona przez męża.<br/>
Złożyłem pokłon przed jedną,<br/>
z absurdalnie licznych ciotek D.<br/>
Ująłem jej dłoń<br/>
i pewnie poprowadziłem do tańca.<br/>
Nie na takich balach bywałem,<br/>
za dawnych dobrych czasów.<br/>
Gdy tylko zbliżyliśmy się do pary młodej,<br/>
a muzyka zmieniła z walca<br/>
w coś odrobinę szybszego,<br/>
klepnąłem w ramię pana młodego,<br/>
z dużą satysfakcją sycząc ,,Odbijamy”.<br/>
D.O w moich ramionach<br/>
nie zachwiała się nawet w krokach.<br/>
Była urodzoną tancerką,<br/>
która instynktownie wyczuwała rytm.<br/>
Możliwe, że byliśmy<br/>
najlepszą parą na parkiecie,<br/>
Możliwe, że oczy babek i ciotek<br/>
były wbite w moje plecy,<br/>
ale w tym jednym momencie<br/>
byłem szczęśliwy.<br/>
Z doświadczenia wiedziałem,<br/>
że za każdy okruch radości<br/>
trzeba zapłacić morzem bólu.<br/>
Ostatnio, kiedy tak dobrze się bawiłem,<br/>
zostałem przemieniony,<br/>
co nie obyło się<br/>
bez dalekosiężnych konsekwencji.<br/>
Straciłem…<br/>
Straciłem więcej niż byłem w stanie oddać.<br/>
Oszalałem, a kiedy wróciły zmysły,<br/>
niewiele zostało z mojego ludzkiego ,,ja”.<br/>
D.O… D.N oparła głowę na moim ramieniu.<br/>
Muzyka znów się zmieniła,<br/>
w coś wolnego i na pozór<br/>
pozbawionego kroków.<br/>
L. Odbił mi ją po chwili,<br/>
ale niemal tego nie zauważyłem.<br/>
Podszedłem do swojego miejsca przy stole,<br/>
u prawej ręki młodej pary<br/>
i zamknąłem oczy.<br/>
Coś było nie w porządku.<br/>
Powietrze smakowało<br/>
większą ilością osób niż mnie otaczała,<br/>
a w dodatku smakowało niewłaściwie.<br/>
Przerażeniem, napięciem, adrenaliną.<br/>
To nie były zapachy ,,szczęścia”,<br/>
a ,,polowania”.<br/>
kiedy jednak omiotłem spojrzeniem ogród,<br/>
nie dostrzegłem nic,<br/>
co wzbudziłoby moje podejrzenie.<br/>
Na moim ramieniu wylądował ciepła dłoń J.<br/>
,,Czy coś się stało, H?”<br/>
zapytała mnie,<br/>
a w jej głosie nie było niepokoju.<br/>
Skłamałem, że dopadły mnie myśli<br/>
na temat roku szkolnego.<br/>
To była moja ulubiona wymówka,<br/>
każdy po jej usłyszeniu<br/>
tracił zainteresowanie.<br/>
Tak też było z J.<br/>
Odwróciła wzrok na D. i obserwowała ją<br/>
z czymś dziwnym na twarzy.<br/>
To nie byłą czułość,<br/>
a przynajmniej nie od razu.<br/>
Na początku mignęło<br/>
jedynie wyrachowanie.<br/>
Państwo N. w końcu zeszli z parkietu,<br/>
by pokroić olbrzymi biały tort,<br/>
który przystrojono niebieskimi<br/>
cukrowymi różyczkami.<br/>
W momencie, w którym nóż<br/>
zanurzył się w cieście,<br/>
rozległ się strzał.<br/>
Początkowo nie zorientowałem się,<br/>
kto był celem,<br/>
ponieważ nikt nie przewrócił się,<br/>
nie upadł, nie wrzasnął.<br/>
Dopiero po chwili poczułem<br/>
rozdzierający ból w piersi,<br/>
kilka centymetrów od punktu witalnego.<br/>
Sapnąłem i podniosłem się,<br/>
zataczając się jak pijany.<br/>
Kiedy jednak postąpiłem krok,<br/>
spotkał mnie krucyfiks,<br/>
który podstawiono mi pod twarz.<br/>
Syknąłem boleśnie,<br/>
bo srebrna kula parzyła moje ciało,<br/>
a <em>srebrny</em> krzyż duszę.<br/>
(O ile założy się,<br/>
że istoty takie jak ja ją mają)<br/>
Upadłem na plecy,<br/>
czując jak szkło wbija mi się w skórę.<br/>
Czy upuściłem kieliszek?<br/>
To taka piękna weselna tradycja.<br/>
Podniosłem spojrzenie,<br/>
choć czułem się jak naćpany.<br/>
Wszystko rozpływało się,<br/>
gdy traciłem przytomność.<br/>
ostatnim, co zapamiętałem,<br/>
były podnoszące mnie brutalnie ręce<br/>
i przerażone oczy D.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Triumf Zwierzyny</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Każdy chętny by zobaczyć śmierć wampira,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>powinien najpierw zastanowić się nad tym,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>co mogą czuć bliscy zarażonego,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>gdy społeczeństwo domaga się publicznej egzekucji.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Z poszanowania dla oskarżonego i jego rodziny,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>utylizacja odbędzie się w miejscu do tego przeznaczonym, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>jedynie w obecności przedstawiciela</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Urzędu do Spraw Likwidacji Stworzeń Okołoludzkich</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Podpisano:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Najwyższy Przywódca Rady do Spraw Stosunków Międzygatunkowych:Komandor F.J.</em>
</p><p><br/>
Kajdany, którymi mnie skuto,<br/>
na darmo można było nazwać zdrobnieniem.<br/>
Wykonano je ze srebra wysokiej próby,<br/>
które parzyło sama swą bliskością.<br/>
Dodatkowo wyryto na nich tysiące krzyży,<br/>
wszelkich kształtów i pochodzenia,<br/>
które jedynie potęgowały moje cierpienie.<br/>
Ciężkie, bydle jarzmo,<br/>
zwieszało mój kark ku ziemi,<br/>
jednocześnie na podobieństwo dybów,<br/>
unosząc moje nadgarstki.<br/>
Odebrano mi ubranie,<br/>
a nawet wisiorek<br/>
z puklem włosów mej matki.<br/>
Ubrano mnie jedynie w cienkie jak papier<br/>
i nieprzyjemne w dotyku spodnie.<br/>
Zamknięto mnie w pustej celi,<br/>
pozbawionej nawet koca,<br/>
z obrzydliwym odpływem na środku<br/>
i podłogą nachyloną w jego kierunku.<br/>
Nie pod dużym kątem,<br/>
ale wystarczającym,<br/>
by moje zmysły wariowały.<br/>
Ściany wyłożone białymi płytkami,<br/>
których rzędy były idealnie równe,<br/>
oprócz jednego miejsca,<br/>
gdzie cała kolumna<br/>
była przesunięta o pół płytki,<br/>
przez co moje oczy traciły ostrość widzenia.<br/>
Nie miałem na czym zawiesić wzroku,<br/>
prócz palców moich stóp,<br/>
co znudziło mi się po kilku sekundach.<br/>
Powietrze smakowało chemiczną cytryną,<br/>
która wgryzała się w moje nozdrza.<br/>
Skurcz złapał moje przedramiona,<br/>
szybciej niż się spodziewałem,<br/>
po niecałej godzinie,<br/>
a zamarł po około dwudziestu,<br/>
gdy straciłem czucie.<br/>
Nikt nie przyszedł,<br/>
by zakłócić mój spokój.<br/>
Głodowałem,<br/>
lecz mój głód nie był istotny,<br/>
gdy tonąłem we własnym umyśle.<br/>
Śniłem na jawie.<br/>
Mój mózg podpowiadał mi rzeczy,<br/>
które były niemożliwe.<br/>
Z odpływu podnosiła się czarna powódź,<br/>
która zalepiała moje nozdrza i oczy,<br/>
polowałem, zalecałem się do słodkiej D.,<br/>
choć równie dobrze mogła to być I.,<br/>
karmiłem się do syta,<br/>
lub tańczyłem z B.,<br/>
która po chwili wgryzała się w mój kark,<br/>
gotowa mnie przemienić.<br/>
A ja mogłem jedynie ulec,<br/>
upojony zapachem jej ciała.<br/>
I wszędzie były róże.<br/>
Niebieskie jak oczy D.<br/>
czerwone jak jej wargi<br/>
i białe jak jej dłonie.<br/>
Byłem zanurzony po pierś<br/>
w słodko pachnących pąkach,<br/>
łodygach kaleczących mą skórę.<br/>
Na ranach osiadała rosa,<br/>
która spływała, zabarwiona różem.<br/>
Nagły ruch zwrócił moją uwagę.<br/>
,,D? Co ty tu robisz?”<br/>
Nie odpowiedziała mi, jedynie się uśmiechając.<br/>
Patrzyłem na nią,<br/>
jak na najpiękniejszy obrazek.<br/>
Z moich oczu spływały łzy,<br/>
zostawiając lepkie uczucie na skórze.<br/>
Chciałem wyryć jej widok na powiekach,<br/>
by był ostatnim, co zobaczę.<br/>
Srebro rozpadło się na mnie,<br/>
uwalniając ręce i pozwalając mi unieść głowę.<br/>
Zanurzyłem palce we własnej krwi<br/>
i zacząłem pisać na ścianie wymierzone,<br/>
gorzkie słowa.<br/>
Kiedy skończyłem,<br/>
usiadłem obok jej wizji i zamknąłem oczy.<br/>
Kiedy po mnie przyszli,<br/>
byli przerażeni.<br/>
Założyli mi obrożę<br/>
i poprowadzili jak wściekłe zwierzę.<br/>
Nie opierałem się im,<br/>
gdy D. splotła ze mną swe widmowe palce.<br/>
korytarz niewiele się różnił od celi.<br/>
Białe płytki na ścianach i suficie,<br/>
białe kafelki na podłodze,<br/>
oświetlenie zbyt jasne,<br/>
by cokolwiek się skryło.<br/>
Za każdym razem,<br/>
gdy pojawiał się zakręt,<br/>
wskazywano mi go szarpnięciem.<br/>
Upadłem kilkakrotnie,<br/>
gdy zesztywniałe kończyny<br/>
odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa.<br/>
Wprowadzono mnie do pomieszczenia,<br/>
które znacznie odbiegało stylem od reszty.<br/>
Owszem, nadal było całe w płytkach,<br/>
lecz tym razem czarnych.<br/>
Światło było stłumione, ciepłe,<br/>
Pachniało…<br/>
Pachniało strachem, śmiercią, wampirami.<br/>
Trzynaście zamaskowanych postaci,<br/>
trzymało broń na widoku.<br/>
Żadna z nich nie była człowiekiem,<br/>
założyłbym się o głowę,<br/>
gdyby moje życie nie było nic warte.<br/>
D. rozpłynęła się w powietrzu,<br/>
gdy pluton egzekucyjny zastąpił strażników.<br/>
Odczytano moje liczne zarzuty,<br/>
po czym skazano mnie na rozstrzelanie.<br/>
Zapytano mnie, czy mam jakieś ostatnie słowa.<br/>
Spojrzałem na tego, który przemawiał.<br/>
,, Miałem je przygotowane,<br/>
napisałem je w mojej celi,<br/>
ale jeśli mam być szczery,<br/>
to teraz wolałbym wypowiedzieć inne”<br/>
Nakazano mi to zrobić.<br/>
,,Jeśli macie strzelać,<br/>
nie rońcie łez,<br/>
by nie zmoczyć cięciwy”.<br/>
Zasłonięto mi oczy.<br/>
Zapadła minuta absolutnej ciszy,<br/>
po której rozległ się huk wystrzałów.</p><p><br/>
<em>Słowa napisane przez H.H</em>
</p><p>
  <em>,,Oto wchodzę na szafot moich kłamstw,<br/>
błogosławieni w blasku prawdy,<br/>
błogosławieni, którym nikt nie odebrał niewinności,<br/>
me słowa i mą historię zostawiam światu,<br/>
na rozszarpanie przez wasze kły,<br/>
na grób mój nie kładźcie kwiatów,<br/>
prócz róż błękitnych jak niebo”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <b>W mglistą noc</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Szacowna pani N.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Dotarły do nas wieści o śmierci profesora H.<br/>
Pragniemy wyrazić żal i złożyć kondolencje na pani ręce, jako osoby wskazanej w testamencie.<br/>
Tuszymy, że nasza oferta może panią zainteresować.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bractwo potrójnego pierścienia</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zasłonięto mi oczy.<br/>
Zapadła minuta absolutnej ciszy,<br/>
po której rozległ się huk wystrzałów.<br/>
Dzwoniło mi w uszach,<br/>
a pierś ściskał lęk.<br/>
Bałem się odetchnąć.<br/>
Czy tak wygląda śmierć?<br/>
Nie zauważyłem różnicy,<br/>
między nią, a życiem.<br/>
Powoli otworzyłem oczy.<br/>
Nie widziałem wokół siebie<br/>
bram piekielnych,<br/>
ani tym bardziej niebiańskich.<br/>
Opadłem na kolana,<br/>
czując dziwną ulgę.<br/>
Pluton był zdziesiątkowany.<br/>
Nikt nie pozostał na nogach.<br/>
Leżeli ścięci kulami jak zboże,<br/>
brocząc krwią na płytki.<br/>
Gdyby posadzka i ściany były białe,<br/>
tworzyłoby to<br/>
dziwnie artystyczny efekt.<br/>
Ciężki, metaliczny zapach<br/>
uderzył w moje nozdrza.<br/>
Tak powiedziałby H.,<br/>
gdyby tylko przeżył.<br/>
Kule jednak były nieomylne.<br/>
Niczym srebrne pszczoły,<br/>
które niosą śmierć zamiast pyłku,<br/>
wżarły się w jego skórę,<br/>
pozostawiając otwarte rany.<br/>
Oddano mi jego ciało,<br/>
a kiedy patrzyłam na nie ze zgrozą,<br/>
podobieństwo do piety,<br/>
uderzyło we mnie swym absurdem.<br/>
Po śmierci jego twarz się wygładziła.<br/>
Blizny stały się mniej wyraźne,<br/>
wydawał się spać.<br/>
Wiedziałam jednak jak wygląda śniąc.<br/>
Wiecznie czujny,<br/>
niemalże z jednym okiem otwartym.<br/>
Nie-czujny H.<br/>
to jakby w nocy zaświeciło słońce.<br/>
Nie pozwolono mi się z nim pożegnać,<br/>
a teraz, gdy tuliłam do siebie jego ciało,<br/>
szepcząc ckliwe bzdury,<br/>
wiedziałam, że ich nie słyszy.<br/>
Co było jego ostatnią myślą?<br/>
Czy uznał, że go zdradziłam?<br/>
Nigdy nie był moim przyjacielem,<br/>
ale… znałam go.<br/>
Należał do mojej rzeczywistości.<br/>
Teraz zaś wyszarpano go<br/>
i puzzle były niekompletne.<br/>
Wzdrygnęłam się,<br/>
gdy L. położył mi dłoń na ramieniu.<br/>
Wyszeptał, że choć nieruchomości H.<br/>
zostały zajęte przez rząd,<br/>
wszystko inne przekazał mi w spadku.<br/>
Jakże samotny musiał być,<br/>
by uwzględnić mnie w testamencie.<br/>
Czy naprawdę nie znał nikogo innego?<br/>
Swoją drogą to było absurdalne.<br/>
Niecałe trzy dni temu<br/>
tańczyłam z człowiekiem,<br/>
który był teraz martwy<br/>
i już nigdy, nie usłyszę jego wykładu,<br/>
żartu rzuconego mimochodem,<br/>
ani uszczypliwej uwagi<br/>
dotyczącej czyjegoś eseju.<br/>
,,Zabierzmy go stąd”<br/>
wyszeptałam,<br/>
a ciepło uścisku L.<br/>
przeniknęło moje ciało,<br/>
jakby starał się chronić mnie<br/>
przed światem.<br/>
Odstąpiono nam samochód z szoferem.<br/>
Ciało H. i wszystkie jego przedmioty,<br/>
książki, biżuterię, meble,<br/>
wieziono osobno.<br/>
Pojazd, do którego wsiedliśmy,<br/>
przypominał lśniącego oślizgłego żuka.<br/>
Jednego z tych,<br/>
które widzi się,<br/>
gdy podczas sprzątania ogrodu,<br/>
podnosi się pniak lub ławkę.<br/>
Kierowca również nie napawał entuzjazmem,<br/>
niemożliwie spasły,<br/>
tłustowłosy i na tyle wysoki,<br/>
że czubek głowy muskał sufit.<br/>
Wnętrze było buroszare,<br/>
z plastikowym drewnem<br/>
i ekologiczną skórą,<br/>
która nieprzyjemnie lepiła się<br/>
do każdej części ciała,<br/>
której dotknęła.<br/>
We wnętrzu roznosił się zapach nowości,<br/>
Ale nawet on był nie do zniesienia,<br/>
ponieważ wydobywał się<br/>
z zawieszki na lusterku.<br/>
Odrażający mężczyzna zawiózł nas pod dom,<br/>
choć nie podaliśmy mu adresu.<br/>
Po chwili podtoczyła się ciężarówka z przedmiotami,<br/>
które kilku robotników wniosło do domu.<br/>
Nikt nas o nic nie pytał,<br/>
nikt się nawet nie odezwał słowem.<br/>
Staliśmy jak osierocone dzieci,<br/>
czekając na samochód z ciałem,<br/>
bym mogła pogrzebać swego nauczyciela<br/>
pod starą wierzbą płaczącą,<br/>
która straciła połowę pnia<br/>
podczas ostatniej burzy.<br/>
Nie wiedziałam ile czasu minęło,<br/>
lecz L. poszedł do środka,<br/>
marznąc jako śmiertelnik.<br/>
Usiadłam na złożonej kurtce<br/>
i wbiłam oczy w podjazd.<br/>
Mijały godziny,<br/>
a kiedy zapadł zmrok,<br/>
zrozumiałam, że nikt nie przyjedzie.<br/>
W moich oczach zakręciły się łzy.<br/>
Podniosłam się,<br/>
a świerszcze, które dotychczas<br/>
ćwierkały w trawie,<br/>
umilkły, przerażone po zauważeniu<br/>
mojej obecności.<br/>
Żwir zgrzytał pod moimi butami,<br/>
a księżyc wpijał się<br/>
w wilgotną od rosy skórę.<br/>
Moja pierś była ściśnięta,<br/>
a serce, kiedyś nazywano czułym,<br/>
stało się twarde i małe i…<br/>
czy miałam jeszcze serce?<br/>
Dlaczego to tak bolało?<br/>
Wbiłam paznokcie w skórę,<br/>
chcą stłumić ten fantomowy ból,<br/>
który rwał i szarpał,<br/>
bo nie miałam już dłużej sił,<br/>
a ich miejsce zajął bezrozumny strach.<br/>
L. znalazł mnie,<br/>
skuloną i przerażoną,<br/>
po czym zaniósł do domu.<br/>
Od tamtej nocy,<br/>
każdy mój sen był koszmarem.</p><p>D.N</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Umarli zostawieni</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Słodka B.<br/>
Ty pośród naszego bractwa,<br/>
jako jedyna masz moc zdolną osiągnąć to,<br/>
co jest spełnieniem naszych marzeń.<br/>
Jesteśmy w stanie zapłacić za Twą pomoc,<br/>
tak szczodrze jak tego zażądasz.<br/>
<br/>
N.V</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Matka nienawidziła wszystkiego, co brudne.<br/>
Kiedy byłam mała,<br/>
rzadko pozwalała mi wyjść z domu,<br/>
a jeśli nawet,<br/>
nie wolno mi było zbliżać się<br/>
do innych dzieci.<br/>
Moim głównym zajęciem -<br/>
poza zgłębianiem każdego zakątka ogrodu,<br/>
było czytanie książek,<br/>
które otwierały przede mną nowy,<br/>
dziwny świat.<br/>
Później wyprowadziłam się od niej i ojca,<br/>
a miasto było olbrzymie,<br/>
zatłoczone i brudne.<br/>
Miało też swe mroczne oblicze,<br/>
które nakarmiło się mną,<br/>
a potem wtłoczyło się we mnie.<br/>
Kiedy wróciłam zakrwawiona,<br/>
matka była pełna odrazy.<br/>
Nie zbliżała się do mnie miesiącami.<br/>
Gdyby wiedziała,<br/>
że zostałam przemieniona,<br/>
zabiłaby mnie,<br/>
nim zrobiliby to Tępiciele.<br/>
Kiedy myślę o młodości,<br/>
przychodzi mi do głowy<br/>
jeszcze jedno wspomnienie.<br/>
Kiedy padał nocny deszcz,<br/>
dzieci sąsiadów wybiegały z domów,<br/>
by tańczyć na mokrej trawie.<br/>
Lokalna legenda głosiła,<br/>
że jeśli trafi je wystarczająca ilość kropel,<br/>
wróżki przyniosą im szczęście.<br/>
Patrzyłam na ich sylwetki,<br/>
migoczące w półmroku<br/>
i wyobrażałam sobie bachantki i fauny,<br/>
składających cześć swemu panu.<br/>
Pewnego dnia wszystkie dzieci<br/>
pobiegły do lasu za jednorożcem,<br/>
a przynajmniej tak wierzyły.<br/>
Żadne z nich nie wróciło.<br/>
Nie jestem pewna,<br/>
czy kelpia uwiodła je<br/>
swym piekielnym wdziękiem,<br/>
czy może goniły jedynie swe wyobrażenia.<br/>
Jako jedynych ocalałych,<br/>
uznano nas za pariasów.<br/>
Musieliśmy przenieść się,<br/>
by uniknąć linczu.<br/>
Wszystkie te natrętne wspomnienia,<br/>
a także myśli<br/>
i wycięte klatki z egzekucji,<br/>
torturowały mnie przed snem,<br/>
a gdy zasnęłam,<br/>
powróciły z pewniejszym orężem,<br/>
przegrupowane.<br/>
Wiedziałam, że to sen,<br/>
ale nie mogłam się z niego wyrwać,<br/>
gdy martwe oczy H.<br/>
wypalały moją duszę,<br/>
a insekty wypełniały mi usta,<br/>
by wypełzać<br/>
i pożerać moje ciało.<br/>
Kolory były zbyt jaskrawe,<br/>
a dźwięki zbyt głośne.<br/>
Byłam zamknięta we własnej głowie,<br/>
Kiedy w końcu udało mi się obudzić,<br/>
byłam lepka od potu<br/>
i dyszałam jak po wynurzeniu z wody.<br/>
Drżałam i skuliłam się jak dziecko.<br/>
Ciepła linia ciała L.<br/>
była tuż obok<br/>
jak bezpieczna przystań.<br/>
Nie obudziłby się,<br/>
nawet gdybym krzyczała.<br/>
Znów wziął jedną<br/>
z czarnych jak obsydian pastylek,<br/>
Które pozwalają mu spać bez snów.<br/>
Był kiedyś żołnierzem,<br/>
ale po tym,<br/>
jak zdziesiątkowano jego oddział,<br/>
a on widział śmierć swych przyjaciół,<br/>
zrezygnował ze służby.<br/>
Koszmary wracały coraz rzadziej,<br/>
ale po weselu pojawiały się co noc.<br/>
Strzały, panika,<br/>
zapach krwi.<br/>
To wszystko przywołało<br/>
niechciane wspomnienia.<br/>
Wstałam, a najbardziej pierwotna<br/>
część mojego jestestwa<br/>
nakazała mi być cicho,<br/>
choć w domu byłam tylko ja i L.<br/>
Zaświeciłam lampkę nocną,<br/>
bo choć moje zmysły były wyczulone,<br/>
nie widziałam w ciemności własnej dłoni.<br/>
Wiedziałam, gdzie trzyma słoiczek,<br/>
to nie była żadna tajemnica.<br/>
Szkło i odłamki nocy,<br/>
na drugiej półce szafki.<br/>
Przełknęłam, popijając wodą,<br/>
po czym wróciłam do łóżka,<br/>
by wtulić się w ludzkie ciepło.<br/>
Nawet przez sen splątał nasze nogi<br/>
i przycisnął mnie do piersi,<br/>
chcąc trzymać mnie przy sercu.<br/>
Zasnęłam, nim myśl o tym<br/>
pojawiła się w moim umyśle.<br/>
Kiedy się obudziłam,<br/>
przez chwilę wszystko było normalne.<br/>
Z kuchni dobiegało szczękanie naczyń,<br/>
zapach kawy i jedzenia,<br/>
a moje ciało było rozgrzane i senne.<br/>
Wspomnienia to suki,<br/>
tak mówił chłopak, który mnie przemienił.<br/>
Pies jest oczywisty,<br/>
wystarczy go nakarmić i będzie szczęśliwy,<br/>
suka zawsze będzie próbowała<br/>
przegryźć siatkę,<br/>
bo gdzieś tam wyją jej młode,<br/>
a później wróci,<br/>
zapchlona, ale szczęśliwa.<br/>
I można ją zamknąć,<br/>
ale gdy się nażre, znowu ucieknie.<br/>
Tak to tłumaczył.<br/>
Ja nigdy nie miałam psa,<br/>
więc nie rozumiałam, o czym mówił.<br/>
On jednak się znał.<br/>
Jego ojciec prowadził hodowlę<br/>
zwierząt do nielegalnych walk.<br/>
L. stanął w drzwiach,<br/>
a słońce otoczyło jego głowę,<br/>
zmieniając włosy w aureolę.<br/>
Wydawał się niemal święty,<br/>
co zakrawało na śmieszność.<br/>
Jednak to, co spłynęło z moich warg,<br/>
przypominało bardziej szloch niż śmiech.<br/>
Wstałam i narzuciłam na siebie szlafrok,<br/>
a jego czujne spojrzenie<br/>
nie opuszczało mnie nawet na chwilę.<br/>
Przez całą drogę do kuchni<br/>
trzymał dłoń na mojej talii.<br/>
Jakbym była krucha.<br/>
Tak właśnie się czułam.<br/>
Zupełnie jak wątła istota,<br/>
złożona z kłamstw i kościanej porcelany.<br/>
Takiej jak ta jedna filiżanka po babci,<br/>
którą matka trzymała w kredensie<br/>
i nigdy nie wyjmowała.<br/>
Na stole leżała gazeta,<br/>
z olbrzymim nagłówkiem,<br/>
głoszącym,<br/>
że środki bezpieczeństwa,<br/>
przeciwko wampirom,<br/>
zostaną zaostrzone.<br/>
Mój oddech stał się płytki.<br/>
W klatce piersiowej pojawił się ból,<br/>
a gardło ścisnęło się,<br/>
odcinając dopływ tlenu.<br/>
Nie potrzebowałam być lekarzem,<br/>
by rozpoznać atak paniki.<br/>
L. również wiedział,<br/>
co się ze mną dzieje<br/>
i pomógł mi osunąć się na posadzkę,<br/>
by skulić się na niej.<br/>
Jego dłoń kreśliła koła na moich plecach,<br/>
gdy szeptał, bym oddychała wraz z nim,<br/>
choć zaczerpnięcie tchu,<br/>
wydawało się niemożliwe.<br/>
Próbowałam się uspokoić,<br/>
wmawiając sobie,<br/>
że nikt mnie nie zaatakuje,<br/>
a tym bardziej L.,<br/>
którego wszyscy uwielbiali.<br/>
Nie wiedziałam, ile minęło czasu,<br/>
nim udało mi się odzyskać spokój,<br/>
lecz wyrywanie się z własnego umysłu,<br/>
przypominało brodzenie w mule.<br/>
Kiedy poprosiłam,<br/>
by L. posadził mnie przy stole,<br/>
czułam się odrobinę lepiej.<br/>
Nie było już lęku,<br/>
a jedynie pustka.<br/>
<br/>
D.N</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Pieśń pół-człowieka</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Szacowne gremium bractwa potrójnego pierścienia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Po dokładnym rozważeniu Waszej oferty, postanowiłam na nią przystać.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Co do sprawy XXXXXXXXXXX wydaje mi się, że idealnym rozwiązaniem będzie XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>W oczekiwaniu rychłego spotkania.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>D.N</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nadal byłam roztrzęsiona,<br/>
lecz podniosłam gazetę, chcąc upewnić się,<br/>
że żaden ze środków bezpieczeństwa<br/>
mi nie zagrozi.<br/>
Spośród kartek wysunęła się<br/>
kremowa koperta, jedna z tych,<br/>
w których wysyła się zaproszenia na śluby,<br/>
czy listy miłosne w mdłych romansach.<br/>
Zaadresowano ją czarnymi literami,<br/>
które ktoś starannie wykaligrafował.<br/>
Widziałam wyraźnie swoje imię<br/>
i nowe nazwisko,<br/>
a nawet nasz dotychczas tajny adres.<br/>
Natychmiast odłożyłam gazetę<br/>
i zupełnie nie jak dama,<br/>
otworzyłam kopertę nożem do masła.<br/>
W środku znajdowała się<br/>
pojedyncza kartka<br/>
z kredowego papieru<br/>
o wysokiej gramaturze.<br/>
Rozłożyłam ją i przeczytałam jej treść.<br/>
Był to list, który jasno informował,<br/>
że jego zawartość nie była przeznaczona<br/>
dla postronnych.<br/>
Zataję więc wszystko,<br/>
co nie wiązało się z dalszymi wydarzeniami.<br/>
Wspomniano o spotkaniu z grupą,<br/>
która tytułowała się<br/>
Bractwem potrójnego pierścienia.<br/>
Wymieniono datę i miejsce,<br/>
wspomniano, że ma to związek z H.<br/>
Reszta musi pozostać tajemnicą,<br/>
którą zabiorę do swego<br/>
po trzykroć przeklętego grobu.<br/>
Tego listu już nie ma.<br/>
Spaliłam go na popiół,<br/>
gdy tylko L. zostawił mnie<br/>
samą ze świeczką.<br/>
Moją twarz okryła maska,<br/>
której nikt jeszcze nie przejrzał.<br/>
,,To gratulacje z okazji ślubu,<br/>
ciotka nie mogła dotrzeć,<br/>
ale cieszy się naszym szczęściem”<br/>
skłamałam, a on mi uwierzył.<br/>
Był taki ludzki,<br/>
zbyt ufny, zbyt ofiarny.<br/>
Na moją prośbę<br/>
nakarmił obcego wampira,<br/>
wierząc, że go nie przemieni.<br/>
Do końca dnia zachowywałam się<br/>
jakby nagle zainteresowało mnie<br/>
zwiedzanie okolicy.<br/>
Wyciągnęłam L. niemal brutalnie na spacer,<br/>
zmuszając go, żeby wraz ze mną przeszedł<br/>
te kilkanaście kilometrów parowów,<br/>
które porastały anemiczne drzewka.<br/>
Złotołuskie jaszczurki uciekały nam spod nóg,<br/>
a wśród szumu liści odzywał się dzięcioł.<br/>
Wydawałam się spokojna,<br/>
a on cieszył się<br/>
poprawieniem mojego samopoczucia.<br/>
W rzeczywistości miotałam się w myślach,<br/>
próbując wymyślić jak doprowadzić<br/>
do spotkania.<br/>
Czy mogłam powiedzieć,<br/>
że to sprawa spadkowa?<br/>
(Tak L. zdecydowanie powinnyśmy<br/>
pójść teraz w lewo)<br/>
A może upewnić go,<br/>
że to spotkanie, lecz skłamać co do tego,<br/>
z kim miałam spędzić ten czas?<br/>
Baldachim liści sprawiał,<br/>
że moja skóra zdawała się zielonkawa.<br/>
L. uśmiechał się do mnie,<br/>
podnosząc zabłocone kamienie,<br/>
które przyciągnęły jego wzrok.<br/>
Wspominał kiedyś,<br/>
że marzył o byciu geologiem.<br/>
Jego marzenia rozsypały się w pył,<br/>
jak to zwykle bywa w prawdziwym świecie,<br/>
gdzie wróżka chrzestna nigdy nie istniała.<br/>
Choć może niektóre marzenia<br/>
miały szansę się spełnić?<br/>
Moje myśli pobiegły do listu,<br/>
przypominając stado ogarów.<br/>
Nadzieja zapłonęła w mojej piersi.<br/>
Wspomniano o cenie,<br/>
lecz ja się nie martwiłam zapłatą.<br/>
Nie mogło być nic cenniejszego<br/>
niż to, co mi oferowano.<br/>
Nie można było za TO przepłacić.<br/>
Spojrzałam na spokojną twarz L.<br/>
i podjęłam decyzję.<br/>
D.N</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Bankiet Zwycięzców</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Szczęk filiżanek o spodeczki<br/>
mógł być symbolem moich ponurych myśli.<br/>
Matka zachowywała się,<br/>
jakby nigdy nic się nie stało.<br/>
Próbowała wciągnąć mnie,<br/>
w nudne, bezcelowe dyskusje.<br/>
Podała mi ciasto,<br/>
choć kilkakrotnie wspomniałam,<br/>
że nie będzie to konieczne.<br/>
Nigdy mnie nie słuchała.<br/>
Patrzyłam na nią znad krawędzi naczynia,<br/>
zastanawiając się,<br/>
jak mogła wezwać Tępicieli,<br/>
kiedy tak starannie ukryłam przed nią,<br/>
wszystkie ślady wampiryzmu H.<br/>
lecz ona,<br/>
ta, która od lat tropiła każdy kłębek kurzu,<br/>
jakby było to konieczne do przeżycia,<br/>
przejrzała moją iluzję.<br/>
Ciekawe, czy wiedziała też o mnie?<br/>
Może zataiła moją chorobę,<br/>
bojąc się ponownego odrzucenia.<br/>
Musnęłam dłońmi różową porcelanę.<br/>
Przenikające przez nią ciepło<br/>
ogrzało moją skórę.<br/>
Siedzenie na eleganckich krzesłach,<br/>
które podobno były prezentem ślubnym,<br/>
powinno znajdować się<br/>
na liście tortur cielesnych.<br/>
Ten, kto je montował,<br/>
był albo geniuszem zbrodni,<br/>
albo wyjątkowym partaczem.<br/>
Oparcia były o kilka centymetrów za niskie,<br/>
przez co wbijały się w łopatki zdobionym brzegiem,<br/>
z kolei siedzenie było za wysoko,<br/>
a w dodatku minimalnie krzywo.<br/>
Matka potrzebowała godziny,<br/>
by przejść od pustosłownych plotek,<br/>
do pytania o powód mojej niezapowiedzianej wizyty.<br/>
Doprawdy, refleksu nie mogłam odziedziczyć po niej,<br/>
choć jeśli spojrzeć na ojca,<br/>
on także nie miał swego wkładu w te sprawy.<br/>
Uśmiechnęłam się,<br/>
a jeśli mój uśmiech był fałszywy,<br/>
to nie zauważyła tego.<br/>
Czasami dobrze mieć rodziców,<br/>
którzy nie interesują się dzieckiem.<br/>
Okłamałam ją.<br/>
Niezwykle łatwo uwierzyła,<br/>
że moim celem było spotkanie z nią.<br/>
Zresztą…<br/>
To nie do końca było kłamstwo.<br/>
Właściwie,<br/>
była to niemal cała prawda.<br/>
Wampiry mają inną strukturę mięśniową.<br/>
Mamy więcej białych włókien,<br/>
przez co poruszamy się szybciej,<br/>
ale na długich dystansach<br/>
radzimy sobie dużo gorzej.<br/>
Jednak odległość między nią,<br/>
a mną,<br/>
nie była duża.<br/>
Jeden, dwa susy.<br/>
Była zupełnie nieświadoma,<br/>
jej stopy delikatnie opadały na podłogę,<br/>
brzmiąc w moich wyczulonych uszach<br/>
jak metronom,<br/>
choć dla ludzi pozostawały bezgłośne.<br/>
Jej perfumy,<br/>
które wtarła za uszami,<br/>
dławiły mnie,<br/>
wydając się zbyt mocne,<br/>
choć użyła zaledwie kilku kropel.<br/>
Moje ciało było spięte,<br/>
zupełnie jak podczas polowania,<br/>
choć pożywiłam się zaledwie wczoraj.<br/>
Zamarłam, gdy wspomniała H.<br/>
jej głos był pełen fałszywego współczucia.<br/>
Niemal ociekał nim,<br/>
powodując u mnie mdłości.<br/>
Byłam obrzydzona sposobem<br/>
w jaki wspominała jego śmierć<br/>
jako drobną przeszkodę<br/>
w celebracji mojego ślubu.<br/>
Zawrzało we mnie,<br/>
a następne czyny<br/>
rozmazały mi się przed oczami.<br/>
Pamiętam, że zerwałam się od stołu,<br/>
a krzesło uderzyło z trzaskiem o podłogę.<br/>
Podobny dźwięk wydała moja pięść<br/>
w kontakcie z jej twarzą.<br/>
Pęknięta kość policzkowa,<br/>
zanotował mój umysł,<br/>
który po godzinach wykładów H.<br/>
przyzwyczaił się do natychmiastowego<br/>
i instynktownego notowania obrażeń.<br/>
Dzięki temu mieliśmy stać się<br/>
lepszymi medykami i kryminologami.<br/>
Matka cofnęła się pod wpływem ciosu,<br/>
a jej twarz zalała krew<br/>
zmieszana z łzami.<br/>
,,Nigdy więcej<br/>
nie waż się wymawiać jego imienia”<br/>
warknęłam,<br/>
a był to dźwięk,<br/>
który przeraził dorosłego wilkołaka,<br/>
kiedy wymknęłam się do lasu w pełnię.”<br/>
Był dwukrotnie większy ode mnie,<br/>
pokryty cuchnącym futrem,<br/>
lecz kiedy okazałam mu swą dominację,<br/>
podwinął pod siebie ogon,<br/>
a powietrze wypełnił<br/>
ten sam odór przerażenia,<br/>
jaki roztaczał się teraz w kuchni.<br/>
Kobieta, którą nazywałam matką,<br/>
tą która dała mi życie,<br/>
choć było miałkie i pełne bólu,<br/>
cofała się przede mną przerażona.<br/>
Możliwe, że moje oczy świeciły.<br/>
Byłam niemal pewna,<br/>
że ronią krwawo czerwony blask.<br/>
Możliwe, że moje kły były wysunięte,<br/>
a twarz wykrzywiał morderczy grymas.<br/>
Nie przejmowałam się tym.<br/>
J.O miała nikomu nie zdradzić mojego sekretu.<br/>
Zacisnęłam palce na jej szyi<br/>
tak mocno, że oczy wyszły jej z orbit.<br/>
Wierzgała, próbując mnie kopnąć,<br/>
lecz byłam dla niej zbyt silna.<br/>
Powoli jej ruchy stawały się coraz rzadsze,<br/>
a ciosy lżejsze.<br/>
W końcu straciła przytomność.<br/>
Związałam ją przygotowaną linką,<br/>
a później usiadłam przy stole,<br/>
wbijając pusty wzrok<br/>
w pęknięty kafelek na ścianie.</p><p> </p><p>Raport policyjny (skrót) ze sprawy #934y88</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Po otrzymaniu ogłoszenia </em>
</p><p>
  <em>o zalegających przesyłkach,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oraz rozchodzącym się zapachu </em>
</p><p>
  <em>psującego się jedzenia,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>funkcjonariusz W. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>wraz z partnerem (G.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>udali się na adres XXXXXXXXX,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>gdzie znaleziono opuszczony,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>choć wyglądający na dawniej zadbany dom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>W środku nie zastano śladów walki,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ani pośpiesznego opuszczenia budynku.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wydawało się, że mieszkańcy wrócą lada chwila.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Z zeznań sąsiadów wynikało, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>że właściciel znajduje się na wyjeździe służbowym,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a to jego małżonka opiekowała się domem. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Po kuchnia najbardziej było widać upływ czasu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nie znaleziono żadnego DNA </em>
</p><p>
  <em>oprócz tego należącego do rodziny właścicieli.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Śledztwo pozostało w toku.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Komisarz Z.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Sojusznicy niepewni jak liście na wietrze</b>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
Postacie przypominały duchy.<br/>
Dwudziestka wysokich bladych cieni,<br/>
ubranych w purpurowy aksamit.<br/>
Ich twarze były blade,<br/>
a rysy ostre i drapieżne.<br/>
Wydawało się,<br/>
że nie pasują do obecnych czasów,<br/>
zupełnie jakby ktoś<br/>
wyrwał ich z przeszłości<br/>
i zapomniał dopasować ich krawędzie.<br/>
Siedzieli na obitych fotelach,<br/>
swobodnie, z niewymuszoną elegancją,<br/>
w idealnej symetrii.<br/>
Każdy, kto próbowałby do nich dołączyć,<br/>
byłby intruzem.<br/>
Kobiety i mężczyźni,<br/>
którzy znali się dłużej<br/>
niż trwało niejedno ludzkie życie.<br/>
Kilka czarnych kotów,<br/>
na przekór wiary w pecha,<br/>
spało na kolanach<br/>
lub łasiło się do postaci.<br/>
Jeden z mężczyzn,<br/>
siedzący na wymoszczonym fotelu,<br/>
z długimi ciemnorudymi włosami<br/>
związanymi wstążką<br/>
i kieliszkiem w ręce,<br/>
opierał dłoń na policzku,<br/>
stukając palcem w opaskę na oku,<br/>
sprawiając, że złoto<br/>
wykute w kształt celtyckiego węzła,<br/>
które oplatało jeden z paliczków,<br/>
połyskiwało w ciepłym świetle.<br/>
,,To bzdurna zabawa śmiertelników”<br/>
westchnął, lecz zgodnie<br/>
z sugestią przyjaciół<br/>
podniósł trzy karty i położył na stole.<br/>
Dwie z nich były zwrócone<br/>
dołem do siedzącej naprzeciwko kobiety,<br/>
a jedna stanęła im w ofensywie.<br/>
,,Tą znam” wskazał kartę,<br/>
przedstawiającą wagę.<br/>
,,Sprawiedliwość”<br/>
,,Odwrócona” zauważyła,<br/>
tasując resztę talii.<br/>
,,Co przez to rozumiesz?”<br/>
,,Złamiesz reguły,<br/>
które dotychczas były niepodważalne”<br/>
Rzuciła, odsuwając kartonik na bok.<br/>
Wskazała dwa pozostałe.<br/>
,,Szczęśliwy traf z Koła Fortuny<br/>
i mądrość Starca,<br/>
Twój plan musi się udać”.<br/>
Wydął pogardliwie wargi.<br/>
Kiedy powiedział,<br/>
że tylko dzieci wierzą w takie wróżby,<br/>
kilka osób zaśmiało się cicho.<br/>
Największy kot z grupy,<br/>
smolista samica o charakterze<br/>
starej damy dworu,<br/>
wstała z poduszki<br/>
i wskoczyła mu na kolana.<br/>
Jego palce przeczesały futro,<br/>
a pokój wypełniło głośne mruczenie.<br/>
Czasami za jego plecami,<br/>
mówiono, że kotka jest demonem,<br/>
z którym zawarł krwawy pakt.<br/>
Tylko jemu ufała na tyle,<br/>
by pozwolić się dotknąć.<br/>
Oboje nie mieli lewego oka,<br/>
a bestia nigdy się od niego nie oddalała.<br/>
Nawet z twarzy byli podobni.<br/>
Na posadzce rozległ się dźwięk kroków,<br/>
a po chwili pojawiły się dwie idące kobiety.<br/>
Jedna z nich była wysoka,<br/>
wyższa niż niejeden mężczyzna,<br/>
o pociągłej, wąskiej twarzy,<br/>
z ostrymi rysami,<br/>
których dotknięcie groziło skaleczeniem.<br/>
Jej oczu nie kryła ludzka maska.<br/>
Lśniły czerwienią jak zimowe jagody,<br/>
zwężone w drapieżnym grymasie.<br/>
Jej szponiasta dłoń opierała się<br/>
o plecy drugiej z kobiet,<br/>
której twarz zasłaniała lisia maska.<br/>
Mimo tej zasłony<br/>
można było zobaczyć<br/>
jej stłumione cieniem wampirze spojrzenie.<br/>
Kasztanowe loki,<br/>
układały się jak na obrazach<br/>
dawnych mistrzów,<br/>
a czarny dwuczęściowy garnitur<br/>
leżał na niej idealnie.<br/>
Była zdecydowanie niższa<br/>
od prowadzącej ją B.<br/>
lecz promieniowała czymś,<br/>
co nakazywało ostrożność w jej pobliżu.<br/>
Gospodarz wstał ostrożnie,<br/>
a jego kot popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem,<br/>
gdy musiał zeskoczyć z kolan.<br/>
Bestia podeszła do zamaskowanej kobiety,<br/>
ocierając się o nią,<br/>
po czym uniosła łepek,<br/>
by zamiauczeć rozdzierająco.<br/>
,,Lubi panią”<br/>
zauważył N.,<br/>
odkładając kieliszek na stół<br/>
i zbliżając się do niej.<br/>
Zatrzymał się dwa metry od niej,<br/>
respektując jej przestrzeń prywatną.<br/>
Sięgała mu do piersi,<br/>
a była drobna jak dziecko.<br/>
,,Wie, że jej nie skrzywdzę.<br/>
W przeciwnym razie<br/>
nie zbliżyłaby się na krok,<br/>
czyż nie?”<br/>
Zapytała słodkim,<br/>
śpiewnym altem.<br/>
„My koty nie jesteśmy psami”<br/>
zaczął, wiedząc,<br/>
że nie powinien urywać gwałtownie,<br/>
czekając na odzew,<br/>
który nadszedł konwersacyjnym tonem.<br/>
,,Które rzucają się głową naprzód,<br/>
na największego niedźwiedzia w okolicy”<br/>
Nadal nie podszedł do niej,<br/>
lecz gestem nakazał,<br/>
by odstąpiono jej fotel,<br/>
po czym zaprosił ją do zajęcia go.<br/>
Wyglądał jak królowa na tronie,<br/>
wtulona w purpurowy plusz siedziska.<br/>
Przez jej twarz przebiegł ślad<br/>
niewypowiedzianej myśli,<br/>
z której kiedyś zwierzyła się słowami:<br/>
,,Hedonistyczni dekadenci<br/>
i ich wygodne siedziska.<br/>
Gdyby tylko matka także<br/>
przejawiała takie skłonności”.<br/>
Podano jej wino,<br/>
lecz odmówiła grzecznie.<br/>
Nie znała tych lu… wampirów<br/>
i nie zamierzała im ufać.<br/>
Przynajmniej w tej kwestii.<br/>
Potarła skronie,<br/>
gestem tyleż zmęczonym,<br/>
co zniecierpliwionym.<br/>
W tym momencie<br/>
kotka N. wskoczyła jej na kolana,<br/>
domagając się pieszczot,<br/>
które otrzymała,<br/>
po chwili zawahania ze strony D.<br/>
,,Panie i panowie,<br/>
obecna z nami Inari*<br/>
jest bliską znajomą H.,<br/>
to ona pomogła nam odnaleźć<br/>
ostatniego mordercę,<br/>
który pozostałby bezkarny.<br/>
Gdyby nie jej interwencja,<br/>
ponieślibyśmy klęskę”.<br/>
Posłano jej niemal przyjazne spojrzenia.<br/>
W towarzystwie nie było nikogo,<br/>
kto nie darzyłby H. sympatią.<br/>
Wprawdzie nie odwiedzał ich często,<br/>
zbyt zajęty swoją pracą na uczelni,<br/>
ale wiedzieli, że jest ich sojusznikiem.<br/>
,,Mam nadzieję, że wam się przyda.<br/>
Dla mnie nie stanowi już żadnej wartości”<br/>
D. wydawała się odległa myślami,<br/>
lecz nikt nie miał jej tego za złe.<br/>
,,Kim była?”<br/>
pytanie zadał jeden z mężczyzn.<br/>
czarnoskóry, lecz niewątpliwie<br/>
należący do rasy wampirzej.<br/>
Jego długie włosy<br/>
spleciono w setki warkoczyków,<br/>
które gdy siedział,<br/>
sięgały mu do bioder.<br/>
,,Kim? Moją matką”<br/>
słowa D. wywołały zdumienie.</p><p> </p><p>X.M</p><p>(początkujący adept, protokolant Bractwa)</p><p>*Inari - lisia bogini w kulturze Azjatyckiej</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Będziemy iluminować panie H.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Zapiski nieznanego autorstwa, znalezione w opactwie XXXXX</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nie można wskrzesić zmarłych.<br/>
Pan zabrał ich dusze,<br/>
a one wedle boskiej miary,<br/>
osądzone być miały.<br/>
Jednakże wżdy wiadomo było,<br/>
że wampierze ze złem,<br/>
kontakt miały niewiadomy<br/>
acz iście piekielny.<br/>
W mojej wsi był taki jeden,<br/>
krwiopijaca-demon,<br/>
co dziewice porywał,<br/>
bałamucił i krew ich wysysał,<br/>
aż białe były<br/>
na podobieństwo prześcieradeł.<br/>
W końcu zebrała się rada<br/>
i pozbyto się bestii.<br/>
Czarne serce przebijając kołkiem,<br/>
z drzewa judaszowego,<br/>
a później chowając<br/>
z głową między nogami,<br/>
coby nie straszył praczek.<br/>
Toć na świętego Bogumiła,<br/>
trzy paniątka przybyły,<br/>
zabrały naszego wampierza,<br/>
co im Józek Kowalikowski wskazał<br/>
gdzieśmy go zakopali<br/>
i odjechały,<br/>
a naszego wampierza,<br/>
jak Bóg mi miły,<br/>
widziałem na dworze<br/>
Jego Królewskiej Mości<br/>
tydzień po tym wypadku.<br/>
Snuła się za nim woń piwniczna,<br/>
ale wszyscy się mu kłaniali,<br/>
jak jakiemu książątku.<br/>
[…]<br/>
W naszych czasach,<br/>
to nawet zmarli wyłażą z grobów.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pomieszczenie było tak samo zimne,<br/>
pozbawione duszy<br/>
i wysadzane kafelkami,<br/>
jak cela śmierci Urzędu<br/>
do Spraw Likwidacji Stworzeń Okołoludzkich.<br/>
Jego środek zajmował<br/>
duży basen,<br/>
do którego prowadziły<br/>
pozbawione barierek schody.<br/>
Wypełniony wodą,<br/>
która sprawiała,<br/>
że na suficie tańczyły cienie.<br/>
Wszystko było sterylne,<br/>
białe i bezuczuciowe.<br/>
Na brzegu klęczała trzynastka postaci,<br/>
których głowy zakrywały<br/>
jutowe worki.<br/>
Ich kostki i nadgarstki<br/>
ktoś skuł kajdankami,<br/>
po czym połączył je,<br/>
uniemożliwiając zmianę pozycji.<br/>
Doskonale słyszałam<br/>
ich pełen przerażenia<br/>
przyspieszony oddech.<br/>
Pomieszczenie cuchnęło,<br/>
ludzkim strachem.<br/>
Ściany były wilgotne,<br/>
od pary wydychanej przez… nich.<br/>
Za każdym związanym<br/>
stał jeden z członków Bractwa.<br/>
Wyglądali jak bóstwa,<br/>
górując nad zezwierzęconymi,<br/>
brudnymi ludźmi.<br/>
Lecz były to bóstwa pierwotne,<br/>
przyjmujące jedynie krwawą ofiarę,<br/>
nieznające litości dla wrogów,<br/>
ni synów marnotrawnych.<br/>
Ich oczy błyskały w półmroku,<br/>
który panował w pomieszczeniu,<br/>
sprawiając, że klęczące postacie,<br/>
zdawały się jeszcze mniejsze.<br/>
Po mojej prawej otworzyły się drzwi,<br/>
a trójka Sióstr wciągnęła walczącą J.<br/>
Patrzyłam beznamiętnie,<br/>
jak prowadzą ją nad basen<br/>
i krępują jak pozostałych.<br/>
,,Czy uczynisz nam ten zaszczyt, pani?”<br/>
N., dotychczas stojący tuż obok mnie,<br/>
ukłonił się lekko,<br/>
a w jego ukrytej w skórzanej rękawiczce dłoni<br/>
zabłysnął kamienny nóż.<br/>
Światło, które się od niego odbijało,<br/>
wydawało się śliskie,<br/>
wrogie.<br/>
Pewnie ujęłam tą jego część,<br/>
którą można by nazwać rękojeścią,<br/>
gdyby nie była jedynie stępioną<br/>
i węższą kontynuacją ostrza.<br/>
Skinął mi głową,<br/>
a ja stanęłam za zapłakaną kobietą,<br/>
odpowiedzialną za moje wychowanie.<br/>
Czy było mi jej żal?<br/>
Nie. Współczułam jedynie ojcu,<br/>
który miał odkryć,<br/>
że utracił życiową partnerkę.<br/>
,,Śmierć,<br/>
jest wybawieniem dla duszy,<br/>
nieprawdaż?”<br/>
Możliwe, że słowa,<br/>
które wyszeptałam,<br/>
były zbyt okrutne.<br/>
Możliwe, że ją uspokoiły.<br/>
Nigdy nie znałam własnej matki.<br/>
Trzask sprawił,<br/>
że moja głowa drgnęła.<br/>
Oczy, nauczone latami doświadczeń,<br/>
skupiły się na źródle<br/>
nagłego dźwięku.<br/>
Trójka Braci niosła ciało H.<br/>
Zapewne tylko dzięki wampiryzmowi,<br/>
nadal wyglądało jak w sekundzie śmierci.<br/>
Ludzie byli krusi,<br/>
przed i po uśmierceniu.<br/>
Położono go na płytkach,<br/>
od których nie odbiegał kolorystycznie,<br/>
niemal nagi, w białej przepasce,<br/>
z kaskadą czarnych włosów,<br/>
wyjątkowo nie spiętych w kok,<br/>
ani nie związanych.<br/>
,,Uznaliśmy, że to pani<br/>
powinna przenieść H. przez bramę”.<br/>
N. używał teatralnego szeptu,<br/>
który wypełniały emocje,<br/>
sprawiając, że brzmiał<br/>
w lekko zduszony sposób.<br/>
Zapytałam o powód.<br/>
Nie wiedziałam, co mogłam mieć ja,<br/>
czego nie mieli oni.<br/>
,,Miłość” było jedyną odpowiedzią,<br/>
jaką otrzymałam.<br/>
Błędną.<br/>
Nie kochałam H.<br/>
Nie mogłam go pokochać,<br/>
ponieważ zbyt się od siebie różniliśmy.<br/>
Wiekiem, wychowaniem, osobowością.<br/>
Nasze życie nie było mdłą historią romantyczną,<br/>
w której miłość jest najsilniejszym zaklęciem.<br/>
To było prawdziwe życie,<br/>
pozbawione cukierkowego różu i brokatu<br/>
(Na który byłam uczulona,<br/>
przez większą część życia)<br/>
Moja odpowiedź ich rozczarowała,<br/>
lecz nie okazali tego.<br/>
,,Ja to zrobię”<br/>
Kobieta, która mnie przyprowadziła,<br/>
zwana B.,<br/>
choć nie było to raczej jej prawdziwe imię,<br/>
przykucnęła przy H.<br/>
Jej dolna warga lekko drżała,<br/>
lecz nie dziwiłam się jej.<br/>
To, co miała zrobić,<br/>
przekraczało granice pojmowania.<br/>
Przeprowadzić zmarłego<br/>
przez most zapomnienia,<br/>
w niewłaściwym,<br/>
według kolei rzeczy, kierunku.<br/>
Kiedy H. mógł już dawno odejść<br/>
i wszystko mogło pójść na marne.<br/>
J. szarpnęła się,<br/>
próbując nieudolnie<br/>
uwolnić nadgarstki.<br/>
Trąciłam jej żebra butem.<br/>
Nie za mocno,<br/>
ale też niezbyt delikatnie.<br/>
Nie czułam do niej nic,<br/>
prócz pogardy.<br/>
Słyszałam, jak szepcze modlitwy,<br/>
pobożne życzenia,<br/>
które spadały z jej warg,<br/>
jak koraliki różańca.<br/>
Na darmo.<br/>
Odwróciłam od niej wzrok, by zobaczyć,<br/>
jak każde z Braci i Sióstr zakłada maskę.<br/>
Pojawiały się zwierzęce oblicza,<br/>
wykrzywione pyski.<br/>
Widziałam Lwa i Koźlę,<br/>
Smoka i Woła,<br/>
Kawkę i Ważkę.<br/>
B. z twarzą zasłoniętą,<br/>
przysłoną w kształcie bazyliszka,<br/>
wzniosła bezwładne ciało H.<br/>
w sposób ,,matczyny”.<br/>
Bezwładność sprawiła,<br/>
że jego głowa opadła,<br/>
odsłaniając kolumnę gardła.<br/>
Musiało być trudno nieść kogoś,<br/>
równie wysokiego<br/>
i obdarzonego równie<br/>
długimi kończynami, co on.<br/>
Jego ręka opadła,<br/>
blada, poznaczona<br/>
błękitem żyłek.<br/>
Ścięgna napięły się,<br/>
naciągając ją<br/>
na mięśniach i kościach.<br/>
N. zaintonował śpiew,<br/>
w języku, który wydawał się łaciną.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Szukam cię w oczach kamiennych</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>,,Dominus, qui spectat ad filios tuos orare ad te,<br/>
et cum peccatum contra te.<br/>
Tibi, qui in gratiam dare vitam tollit in ira.<br/>
Da nobis retro fratrem nostrum,<br/>
per quem nos non teneri sanguis,<br/>
sed per oaths.<br/>
Hic tibi offerimus sacrificium,<br/>
eius homicidae.<br/>
Qui scidit eius vitam<br/>
a tua jade pascua.<br/>
Accipere ultimum spiritum,<br/>
fiat oratio ad te,<br/>
in nostra voluntate et ex illis<br/>
et fratrem nostrum.<br/>
Redire eum.<br/>
Rogamus vos humiliter<br/>
se ut gradus in nobis”.*<br/>
N. śpiewał sam,<br/>
a jego głos był ostry,<br/>
pełen pobożnego błagania.<br/>
zawodzącej prośby.<br/>
W dłoniach członków Bractwa,<br/>
noże zabłysły jak śmigłe żmije,<br/>
a krew zabarwiła wodę.<br/>
Ciała upadły bezwładnie<br/>
Ja powstrzymałam ostrze,<br/>
gdy V. nakazał mi to gestem.<br/>
B. wniosła ciało H. do basenu,<br/>
ostrożnie stąpając po każdym ze stopni.<br/>
Echo jej obciążonych kroków,<br/>
wybrzmiewało w moich uszach.<br/>
,,Domina, qui illuminat nos,<br/>
tua mediocre servi,<br/>
cum argentea meridiem.<br/>
Respice in nos et nostrum dolores,<br/>
sanare eos cum benedictionem”.**<br/>
Intonacja kobiety była inna.<br/>
Pozbawiona emocji.<br/>
Nie była modlitwą, lecz…<br/>
zwykłą prośbą.<br/>
Czarna suknia unosiła się wokół niej,<br/>
na podobieństwo nenufarów.<br/>
Zanurzyła H. powoli,<br/>
tak, żeby ciało zaczęło<br/>
unosić się na wodzie.<br/>
N. podszedł do nich,<br/>
burząc drobne fale.<br/>
Ktoś zbliżył do mnie,<br/>
maska przedstawiała rysia,<br/>
a szaty niemal ukryły kobiece kształty.<br/>
Z warg J. nie spływały już modlitwy,<br/>
lecz ciche miękkie dźwięki,<br/>
pełne przerażenia, trwogi.<br/>
Jedna z jej rąk została uwolniona,<br/>
lecz była zbyt przerażona,<br/>
by walczyć o życie.<br/>
W obliczu śmierci jej instynkty zawiodły.<br/>
,,Upuść jej krwi”<br/>
szept postaci,<br/>
był niemal cichszy od szumu wody.<br/>
Cięcie wykonałam szybko,<br/>
tak, żeby nie uszkodzić<br/>
zbyt dużej ilości tkanki,<br/>
nie wiedziałam,<br/>
co będą jeszcze chcieli uczynić.<br/>
Krew spłynęła po jej skórze<br/>
do złotej miseczki,<br/>
którą podstawiła kobieta-ryś.<br/>
Kiedy naczynie było w ćwierci pełne,<br/>
zostało odsunięte.<br/>
,,Zabandażuj”<br/>
Tylko ciche rozkazy.<br/>
Nikt nie chciał przerywać ciszy,<br/>
wypełnionej jedynie<br/>
niemal narkotycznymi<br/>
inkantacjami N. i B.<br/>
Przewiązałam ramię matki<br/>
(Czy nadal zasługiwała na ten tytuł?<br/>
Czy nadal byłam jej córką?<br/>
A może jedynie oprawcą…)<br/>
kawałkiem materiału,<br/>
podanym mi przez kobietę-rysia.<br/>
Podeszło do mnie dwóch Braci,<br/>
którzy wyprowadzili,<br/>
bardziej wlokąc, niż cokolwiek innego,<br/>
nie stawiającą im oporu J.<br/>
N. odwrócił się do mnie,<br/>
wyciągając rękę.<br/>
Niczym w transie podążyłam ku niemu,<br/>
wstępując po stopniach<br/>
do letniej wody,<br/>
zabarwionej czerwienią.<br/>
Obok mnie szła kobieta z misą,<br/>
wydając się mglistym cieniem.<br/>
Woda stawiała mi opór,<br/>
jakby ze wszystkich sił<br/>
próbowała mnie powstrzymać.<br/>
W końcu dotarłam do trójki<br/>
i ujęłam dłoń Przywódcy Bractwa.<br/>
D.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Panie, który patrzysz na swe dzieci,<br/>
kiedy składają ci modły i kiedy grzeszą przeciw tobie.<br/>
Ty, który w swej łasce dajesz życie,<br/>
by w gniewie je odebrać.<br/>
Racz zwrócić nam brata,<br/>
z którym nie łączy nas krew,<br/>
lecz przysięgi.<br/>
Oto składamy ci w ofierze,<br/>
jego morderców.<br/>
Tych, którzy zerwali jego życie,<br/>
z twoich jadeitowych pastwisk.<br/>
Przyjmij ich ostatnie tchnienie,<br/>
niech stanie się modlitwą do ciebie,<br/>
w naszej i naszego brata intencji.<br/>
Zwróć go.<br/>
Błagamy cię pokornie,<br/>
by mógł stąpać między nami.<br/>
**Pani, która oświetlasz nas,<br/>
swe mierne sługi,<br/>
srebrzystym blaskiem.<br/>
Racz spojrzeć na nas i nasze bóle,<br/>
ulecz je, swym błogosławieństwem.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Ważki lot nad piekła żarem</b>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
Włosy H. unosiły się wokół jego głowy,<br/>
na podobieństwo czarnej aureoli.<br/>
Wydawał się bezbronny,<br/>
niemal niewinny.<br/>
B. podtrzymywała go ostrożnie,<br/>
jak dziecko uczące się pływać.<br/>
Nie odrywała wzroku od jego twarzy,<br/>
wydając się zaczarowana,<br/>
niczym ptak wbijający wzrok,<br/>
w oczy węża.<br/>
Wsunięto mi w dłoń kawałek papieru,<br/>
to musiał być N.,<br/>
bo tylko on był na tyle blisko.<br/>
Nałożył maskę tygrysa,<br/>
którą pokrywały dziwne, orientalne wzory.<br/>
,,Przeczytaj”<br/>
polecił mi,<br/>
po czym wycofał się powoli,<br/>
niemal nie wzburzając wody.<br/>
Na kartce wyraźnym,<br/>
starannym pismem,<br/>
zanotowano słowa:<br/>
Vos, qui illuminare nobis in tua scientia,<br/>
qui non habent sexum vel aetatem.<br/>
Qui facere folia nascuntur in arboribus,<br/>
et cibum animalia et homines in terra.<br/>
Pascere frater cum sanguine proditorem,<br/>
ita quod ipsius animae sit plenum.<br/>
Lava eum, et in sanguine homicidae<br/>
ita quod eius mens manet mundus.<br/>
Circumdabit eum cum aqua<br/>
ita quod corpus eius manet fortis*.<br/>
Przeczytałam je po cichy kilka razy,<br/>
a później na głos.<br/>
Mój głos zadrżał raz, czy dwa,<br/>
ale byłam w stanie przebrnąć przez inkantację.<br/>
Kiedy z moich warg spadła ostatnia sylaba,<br/>
przypominając kroplę rtęci.<br/>
Kobieta-ryś zanurzyła palec w krwi<br/>
i nakreśliła pionowa linię na czole H.<br/>
Później to samo zrobiła na jego podbródku.<br/>
Na czubkach kości policzkowych<br/>
pozostawiła małe kółka.<br/>
Odsunęłam się.<br/>
Nie widziałam co robi,<br/>
nie pozwalał mi na to kąt widzenia,<br/>
lecz wydawało mi się,<br/>
że wymalowuje symbole na jego ciele.<br/>
Ich kształt pozostanie tajemnicą.<br/>
Resztę wlała mu drobnym strumykiem do ust.<br/>
Na końcu tchnęła na niego,<br/>
szepcząc słowa starsze niż światy.<br/>
Których ulotne głoski umknęły mym uszom.<br/>
Rozdzierający wrzask,<br/>
rozszarpał ciszę.<br/>
Odwróciłam się,<br/>
rozchlapując wodę.<br/>
Jeden z Braci opadł na kolana.<br/>
Maska zsunęła mu się z twarzy,<br/>
przypalona.<br/>
Z jego ust, oczu i uszu,<br/>
spływała czarna posoka.<br/>
Przerażony orał paznokciami własną twarz,<br/>
jakby próbował wydrapać oczy.<br/>
,,Trzynaście srok** jest pośród nas,<br/>
niegodni zginą,<br/>
nielojalni oszaleją.<br/>
To niemal boska czystka’’<br/>
szept N. przy moim uchu,<br/>
niósł w sobie fanatyczną nutę.<br/>
Kapłanka, o ile tym właśnie była,<br/>
położyła lewą dłoń na oczach H.,<br/>
podczas, gdy B. poprawiła na nim chwyt.<br/>
Kakofonia modlitwy przyspieszyła.<br/>
Nie było już pojedynczych słów,<br/>
a jedynie strumień sylab,<br/>
przypominających płynny ołów.<br/>
Na końcu kobieta-ryś,<br/>
wepchnęła ciało pod powierzchnię,<br/>
kompletnie je zatapiając.<br/>
B, podążyła za nim,<br/>
a toń zamknęła się za nią.<br/>
Kształty były zamazane,<br/>
ze względu na zanieczyszczoną wodę<br/>
i gwałtowność ruchów.<br/>
Skraplająca się dotychczas para,<br/>
zaczęła opadać jak deszcz,<br/>
gdy para wreszcie się wynurzyła.<br/>
Ich włosy ociekały, stając się smugami,<br/>
jedynie wyobrażeniem.<br/>
Jej ciemne, jego pozbawione nagle barw,<br/>
kompletnie białe.<br/>
Ubrania przylgnęły do niej,<br/>
na podobieństwo drugiej skóry,<br/>
a jego pierś pokrywały,<br/>
niczym blizny po oparzeniach,<br/>
namalowane wcześniej symbole.</p><p> </p><p>D.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>Ty, który nas oświetlasz swą wiedzą,<br/>
który nie masz płci, ani wieku.<br/>
Który sprawiasz, że na drzewach rosną liście,<br/>
a na ziemi pokarm dla zwierząt i ludzi.<br/>
Nakarm naszego brata krwią zdrajcy,<br/>
by jego dusza była syta.<br/>
Obmyj go w krwi morderców,<br/>
by jego umysł pozostał czysty.<br/>
Otocz go wodą,<br/>
by jego ciało pozostało silne.</em></p><p><br/>
**Źródło: rymowanka dla dzieci</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><b>Błagania pożartego</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bracie mój,<br/>
jakże często upadaliśmy.<br/>
Jako dzieci,<br/>
wciąż przytłoczone pięknem świata,<br/>
próbując naśladować dorosłych,<br/>
którzy stąpali nieulękle,<br/>
prąc przed siebie.<br/>
Upadliśmy, gdy ojca<br/>
zabrała sprawiedliwa ręka śmierci.<br/>
Tak przynajmniej ty ją nazwałeś.<br/>
Zawsze odczuwałeś do niego nienawiść.<br/>
Zresztą ze wzajemnością.<br/>
Byłeś młodszy,<br/>
matka cię rozpieszczała,<br/>
a on rugał.<br/>
Upadliśmy, gdy odkryłem,<br/>
że wolę mężczyzn,<br/>
a ty mnie ukryłeś,<br/>
bym uniknął kary.<br/>
Upadliśmy, gdy napadnięto<br/>
i przemieniono mnie.<br/>
Ugryzłem cię wtedy,<br/>
zwijając się z głodu,<br/>
nie poznając cię.<br/>
Kiedy próbowałeś walczyć,<br/>
(Zawsze opierałeś się wszystkim,<br/>
była to twoja największa zaleta<br/>
i wada)<br/>
poharatałem twoją piękną,<br/>
niewinną twarz.<br/>
Gdyby matka dowiedziała się,<br/>
że tym dzikim psem byłem ja,<br/>
wstałaby z grobu,<br/>
by mnie zabić.<br/>
Upadliśmy, gdy wróciłeś<br/>
któregoś dnia,<br/>
brocząc krwią,<br/>
bełkocząc, że również zostałeś przeklęty.<br/>
Twoje czerwone oczy wypełniały łzy.<br/>
Zaiste klątwa musiała<br/>
spoczywać na naszej rodzinie.<br/>
Upadłeś w końcu,<br/>
pod nogi swych oprawców,<br/>
a ja musiałem patrzeć na ciebie,<br/>
niczym na ptaka ze złamanym skrzydłem.<br/>
Moje serce zatrzepotało,<br/>
jak w klatce<br/>
i piekło nieukojonego bólu<br/>
wypełniło moje jestestwo.<br/>
Wniosłem się, gdy przeszukałem<br/>
każdy skrawek piekła,<br/>
zwanego ziemią,<br/>
by znaleźć wśród ksiąg<br/>
o czarnych stronach lek na śmierć.<br/>
Bracie mój,<br/>
przysięgam ci,<br/>
że nikt cię już nie skrzywdzi.</p><p>Twój</p><p>N.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Sny Temidy</b>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
Kraina zmarłych?<br/>
Zadawano mi o nią pytania.<br/>
Wierzę jednak,<br/>
że to jedna z tych rzeczy,<br/>
którym mój język<br/>
nie pozwoli opuścić myśli.<br/>
Obudzenie się było bolesne.<br/>
Wziąłem instynktowny wdech,<br/>
lecz moje gardło pozostało ściśnięte,<br/>
a płuca zapłonęły bólem.<br/>
Przed moimi oczami smużyła się czerń,<br/>
którą przerywały rozbłyski czerwieni.<br/>
Zgiąłem się wpół,<br/>
a ostry kaszel wstrząsnął moim ciałem.<br/>
Wydawało się,<br/>
że mam gardło pełne wody,<br/>
a zatoki piekły<br/>
w charakterystyczny sposób,<br/>
jak po podtopieniu.<br/>
Kiedy przyłożyłem palce do twarzy<br/>
na opuszkach pozostało,<br/>
coś lepkiego i gęstego.<br/>
Metaliczny zapach sugerował krew,<br/>
lecz, dlaczego nie czułem smaku?<br/>
Czyżbym stracił zmysły?<br/>
Dla…dlaczego?<br/>
Czy to było piekło?<br/>
Zamiast siarki i ognia,<br/>
miałem cierpieć wieczną pustkę?<br/>
Poczułem na plecach dłonie,<br/>
które wydawały się gorące i wilgotne.<br/>
Moje wargi trąciło coś twardego,<br/>
(Naczynie?)<br/>
a kiedy je uchyliłem,<br/>
zaczęto poić mnie wodą.<br/>
Nie wiedziałem, gdzie jestem,<br/>
ale nie wyczuwałem wokół siebie wrogości.<br/>
Postanowiłem grać kartami,<br/>
które mi dano.<br/>
Spośród stłumionych głosów,<br/>
rozpoznałem jeden,<br/>
tak bliski memu sercu,<br/>
o który lękałem się,<br/>
że nigdy już nie usłyszę.<br/>
D. słodka D.,<br/>
wcisnęła twarz w moje ramię.<br/>
Choć nie mogłem jej zobaczyć,<br/>
wczepiłem się w nią,<br/>
jak przerażone kocię.<br/>
Kiedy moje zmysły<br/>
(a przynajmniej ta ich część,<br/>
która mi pozostała)<br/>
uspokoiły się,<br/>
mogłem wyczuć wrażenie z przeszłości<br/>
Zacząłem wyszarpywać szufladki wspomnień,<br/>
by dotrzeć do tego jednego.<br/>
Moja dusza<br/>
( a raczej jej marne resztki)<br/>
zawyła zaskoczona.<br/>
B. to musiała być ona.<br/>
Ta, która odebrała mi życie,<br/>
czyniąc mnie jednym z dzieci nocy.<br/>
Moja dawna kochanka.<br/>
Sam nie wiedząc,<br/>
co czynię,<br/>
zawłaszczyłem jej wargi.<br/>
Pozwoliła mi,<br/>
wiedząc, że to jedynie<br/>
desperacka próba upewnienia się,<br/>
że powróciłem do życia.<br/>
Odsunąłem się od niej,<br/>
z ciężkim oddechem<br/>
i kołaczącym sercem.<br/>
Powróciły wspomnienia naszych nocy,<br/>
naszych rozmów i kłótni.<br/>
Pocałowała mnie ponownie,<br/>
a ja odpowiedziałem desperacko.<br/>
Byliśmy sobie przeznaczeni,<br/>
jak dwie połówki.<br/>
Poprosiłem o zapalenie światła,<br/>
powodowany dziwną nadzieją,<br/>
której nie spodziewałem się po sobie.<br/>
Moment minął.<br/>
B. odsunęła się.<br/>
(Byłem dla niej tylko przygodą,<br/>
chwilową zabawką)<br/>
Kiedy powiedziała,<br/>
że jest zupełnie jasno,<br/>
moje serce ponownie pękło.<br/>
Byłem ślepy,<br/>
bezradny jak dziecko,<br/>
nie mogąc żyć bez cudzej pomocy.<br/>
D. przycisnęła się do mnie,<br/>
w niezręcznym geście pocieszenia.<br/>
Czyjaś dłoń opadła na moje ramię.<br/>
Nie usłyszałem…<br/>
nie usłyszałem jak ktoś się zbliża.<br/>
Jak miałem się karmić,<br/>
nie panując nad bodźcami.<br/>
Kiedyś… w odległej przeszłości,<br/>
zapłakałbym nad swoim losem.<br/>
Teraz jednak,<br/>
gdy poznałem smak porażki,<br/>
gdy zginąłem i powróciłem,<br/>
wszystko stało się nijakie.<br/>
Byłem pusty,<br/>
pozbawiony emocji.<br/>
,,Bracie” wyszeptał głos<br/>
który mógł należeć tylko do N.<br/>
Spotkanie po latach.<br/>
Ile to już minęło?<br/>
Nie kontaktowaliśmy się,<br/>
od czasu,<br/>
gdy zacząłem pracę na uniwersytecie.<br/>
,,Nikt Cię już nie skrzywdzi H.”</p><p> </p><p>H.H</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Cynamonowa wilczyca</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Spotkaliśmy się w barze, mon ami.<br/>
To była speluna,<br/>
ale sprzedawali tani alkohol<br/>
i zjadliwe posiłki.<br/>
Siedziałeś w kącie,<br/>
próbując ukryć<br/>
swoją śliczną buźkę,<br/>
odsłaniając jedynie<br/>
prawą część twarzy,<br/>
którą pokrywały paskudne blizny.<br/>
Kto Ci je zrobił petit chaton?<br/>
Twoje ubranie sugerowało,<br/>
że sprzyja ci fortuna,<br/>
zarówno materialna<br/>
jak i zwykłe szczęście,<br/>
jednak nie raziło po oczach,<br/>
co sugerowało,<br/>
że bardziej niż szczęściem,<br/>
obdarzono cię rozumem.<br/>
Zapytałeś, czy możesz<br/>
postawić mi drinka.<br/>
Doprawdy urocze.<br/>
To, co mnie zdziwiło,<br/>
to fakt, że choć kompletnie pijany,<br/>
nie zachowywałeś się ordynarnie.<br/>
Nie gapiłeś się.<br/>
Wydawałeś się<br/>
bardziej zainteresowany rozmową,<br/>
niż czymkolwiek innym.<br/>
Okazałeś się interesujący,<br/>
wyszczekany, ale ułożony.<br/>
Przyznaję, uwiodłam cię.<br/>
Czy czuję żal?<br/>
Nie i nigdy nie poczuję.<br/>
Czy przemieniłabym cię ponownie?<br/>
Naturalnie.<br/>
Nie zmieniam się tak łatwo.<br/>
Zawsze zastanawiałam się,<br/>
kim tak naprawdę jesteś.<br/>
Nie byłeś taki jak zwykli ludzie,<br/>
miałeś w sobie poetycką melancholię,<br/>
wampirzą dzikość,<br/>
choć jeszcze Cie nie przemieniłam<br/>
i oczy wypełnione blaskiem kosmosu.<br/>
Byłeś słodki, słony i gorzki,<br/>
wszystko na raz,<br/>
chaotyczne stworzenie ludzkie.<br/>
Gdybym to ja miała ten zaszczyt,<br/>
by wybrać ci imię,<br/>
nazwałabym cię Loki,<br/>
albo Anansi.<br/>
Wyglądałeś na takiego,<br/>
który plącze skomplikowane supły,<br/>
a później je rozwiązuje.<br/>
Moja miłość do Ciebie…<br/>
nie jest ani platoniczna, ani cielesna.<br/>
To było coś zupełnie innego.<br/>
Nasza miłość była polowaniem.<br/>
Na zwierzynę,<br/>
na siebie nawzajem.<br/>
Może dlatego tak szybko wygasła.<br/>
Prowadziłam korespondencję<br/>
z Twoim bratem.<br/>
To naprawdę dziwna osoba.<br/>
Wydawał się nigdy nie tracić<br/>
wątku rozmowy,<br/>
a jedynie przekuwać go,<br/>
w coś, co chwilowo<br/>
zwróciło jego uwagę.<br/>
nudził się szybko jak dziecko<br/>
i jak ono sam sobie znajdował rozrywki.<br/>
martwił się o Ciebie, czy wiesz?<br/>
<br/>
Już nie twoja</p><p>B.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Oczy grzesznika</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Znałem kryjówkę mego brata.<br/>
Może nie jak własną kieszeń,<br/>
lecz wystarczająco dobrze,<br/>
by na zawsze zapamiętać<br/>
jej zapach drewna<br/>
przesiąkniętego kadzidełkami.<br/>
Czułem się upokorzony,<br/>
gdy wszędzie musiano mnie prowadzić,<br/>
bym nie zgubił się,<br/>
w chaotycznej plątaninie korytarzy.<br/>
Zawsze, ze wszystkich sił,<br/>
starałem się być samodzielny,<br/>
by nie potrzebować nikogo blisko siebie.<br/>
Jedyną pociechą wydawał się fakt,<br/>
że D. zgodziła się wrócić do siebie.<br/>
Przynajmniej ona nie wisiała nade mną,<br/>
nieprzerwanie pytając,<br/>
czy czegoś potrzebuję.<br/>
Nudziłem się niepomiernie.<br/>
Nie mogłem czytać książek,<br/>
nie mogłem spacerować.<br/>
Nie odzyskałem również smaku.<br/>
Każdy posiłek równie dobrze,<br/>
mógł być Hakarlem lub owsianką.<br/>
Zapachy docierały do mnie,<br/>
lecz jakby zamglone.<br/>
Nie byłem w stanie rozpoznać<br/>
pojedynczych nut,<br/>
które kiedyś pozwalały,<br/>
bym z polowania plótł symfonię.<br/>
N. próbował mnie zająć.<br/>
Czytał mi na głos,<br/>
podczas, gdy jego piekielna kotka,<br/>
ze wszystkich sił starała się,<br/>
odwrócić jego uwagę,<br/>
z powrotem w swoim kierunku.<br/>
Czasami wskakiwała mi na głowę,<br/>
wbijając pazury w skórę,<br/>
innym razem układała się na kolanach,<br/>
zawsze pozostając w pobliżu.<br/>
B. wydawała się ciągle wściekła.<br/>
Wibrowała gniewna energią,<br/>
miotając się z kąta w kąt,<br/>
znikając na kilka godzin,<br/>
by wrócić, pachnąc cudzym strachem<br/>
i jaśminowymi perfumami,<br/>
którymi starała się ukryć woń swoich ofiar.<br/>
Widziałem ją już taką.<br/>
Gdy zaostrzono ustawy przeciw wampirom,<br/>
sprawiając, że zamiast dożywotniego więzienia<br/>
czekała je natychmiastowa egzekucja.<br/>
B. nie spała wtedy,<br/>
nie jadła,<br/>
miotając się jak pająk,<br/>
który zaplątał się w pajęczynie,<br/>
wiedząc, że zginie.<br/>
Poruszyła wtedy wszystkie swoje kontakty,<br/>
lecz zawiodły,<br/>
co jedynie pogłębiło jej stan.<br/>
Wydawała się poruszać jedynie siłą rozpędu,<br/>
która powoli się wyczerpywała.<br/>
Obawiałem się,<br/>
w dniu, w którym B. zniknęła,<br/>
że już nigdy nie wróci,<br/>
że dorwali ją i pozbyli się jak kurzu z półki.<br/>
Ona jednak pojawiła się ponownie,<br/>
po dziesięciu latach,<br/>
gdy niemal całkowicie o niej zapomniałem,<br/>
tylko po to,<br/>
by przypomnieć mi o przeszłości.<br/>
Moje ciało było słabe.<br/>
Ledwo chodziłem,<br/>
podpierany przez nią i N.<br/>
Trzymanie przedmiotów,<br/>
cięższych niż łyżka<br/>
było czystą torturą,<br/>
gdy mięśnie zaczynały omdlewać,<br/>
drgając agonalnie.<br/>
Członkowie Bractwa unikali mnie,<br/>
jakbym był pariasem<br/>
lub kimś, komu należy schodzić z drogi.<br/>
Nie rozmawiali ze mną,<br/>
poza krótkimi uwagami przy posiłkach<br/>
lub powitaniami na korytarzach.<br/>
Nie pozostało w nich nic<br/>
z dawnej sympatii<br/>
i niemal przyjacielskich stosunków.<br/>
Zupełnie jakby zapomnieli<br/>
o dawnej znajomości.<br/>
Nauczyłem się jednak czegoś nowego.<br/>
Wcześniej, kiedy skupiałem się na wzroku,<br/>
na słuchu i węchu,<br/>
które teraz miałem osłabione na tyle,<br/>
że nie mogłem na nich polegać,<br/>
a wzroku nie odzyskałem wcale,<br/>
ignorowałem wtedy dotyk,<br/>
nie licząc momentów wyjątkowych,<br/>
pełnych pożądania lub bólu.<br/>
Teraz odkrywałem go na nowo.<br/>
Dzięki drobnym włoskom,<br/>
które pokrywały moją skórę,<br/>
mogłem z pewnym trudem,<br/>
ale o wiele dokładniej<br/>
niż się spodziewałem,<br/>
zdobywać informacje o otoczeniu.<br/>
Delikatne ruchy powietrza,<br/>
które niegdyś nic dla mnie nie znaczyły,<br/>
informowały mnie o ilości<br/>
i rodzaju otaczających mnie przedmiotów.<br/>
Zupełnie jakbym nabrał<br/>
czegoś z nietoperza,<br/>
żartował N., który nie wiedział chyba<br/>
za wiele o echolokacji.<br/>
Najgorsze były noce.<br/>
Leżałem jak sparaliżowany,<br/>
a moją głowę wypełniały na wpół zacienione<br/>
czarno-białe wizje,<br/>
zupełnie jakby mój mózg<br/>
jedynie połowicznie rozumiał ślepotę<br/>
i starał się skleić świat<br/>
z rzeczy i obrazów,<br/>
które zdążyłem zapomnieć.<br/>
Nie byłem pewien,<br/>
co pozostaje wspomnieniami,<br/>
a co jedynie wizjami,<br/>
które nie miały szans się wydarzyć.<br/>
Strzały i jęk szkła,<br/>
wydawały się jedynie częścią mary,<br/>
choć okazały się prorocze.<br/>
H.H</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Patrzyli na niego, a on ich nie widział</b>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło...<br/>
Wszystkim dobrym,<br/>
jak rozpoczęcie nauki<br/>
poznanie H.<br/>
i niejakim zaprzyjaźnieniu się z nim,<br/>
po wielu rzeczach trywialnych,<br/>
które sprawiały, że codzienność<br/>
stawała się znośna<br/>
Wszystkim złym,<br/>
jak wkroczenie Tępicieli na ślub,<br/>
widok profesora,<br/>
który zachowywał się jak zaszczute zwierzę,<br/>
choć zawsze wypełniał<br/>
każde pomieszczenie swoją charyzmą.<br/>
Jak moment, w którym jego rysy<br/>
wygładziły się,<br/>
przypominając dziwne morze,<br/>
o którym czasami śniłam.<br/>
Oleiste, gładkie,<br/>
pozbawione wszelkich cech wody,<br/>
a nawet fal.<br/>
Jak dźwięk, który wydało jego ciało,<br/>
uderzając o płytki.<br/>
Wszystko zatoczyło koło.<br/>
Wróciłam do domu,<br/>
do L. i jego smutnych oczu.<br/>
Nie zapomniałam o H.,<br/>
profesorze ze szkoły,<br/>
której nigdy nie ukończyłam,<br/>
rozpaczliwie odcinając się<br/>
od wszystkiego,<br/>
co wiązało się z przeszłością.<br/>
Od czasu do czasu<br/>
wciąż znajdowałam jakąś starą pracę<br/>
podpisaną drobnym pismem.<br/>
Z roku na rok coraz rzadziej.<br/>
Moją uwagę przykuło nowe życie.<br/>
Takie, w którym nie rozmawialiśmy<br/>
o krwistych stekach,<br/>
ani o wampiryźmie jako takim.<br/>
Nie łatwo było zapomnieć,<br/>
nawet gdy każdą możliwą chwilę<br/>
zapełniała praca,<br/>
a wkrótce i dziecko.<br/>
Dziewczynka była małym cudem.<br/>
Otoczyliśmy ją miłością,<br/>
nazywając ją Romily*,<br/>
a imię to przytoczyłam tu,<br/>
tylko dlatego,<br/>
że wiem, że nie stanie się jej krzywda.<br/>
Sprawa H. została zatajona.<br/>
Imiona wszystkich zamieszanych<br/>
zostały zastąpione jedynie literami,<br/>
by nas chronić.<br/>
Wszystko ze względów politycznych.<br/>
N. miał kontakty<br/>
na szczeblach tak wysokich,<br/>
że nie było tam już tlenu.<br/>
Byłam mu za to wdzięczna,<br/>
ale świadomość, że ktoś taki,<br/>
jak ******* ******<br/>
miał być nazywany jedynie H.H<br/>
wydawała mi się dziwnie gorzka.<br/>
******* ******<br/>
Miałam ochotę wykrzyczeć to imię,<br/>
lecz wiedziałam,<br/>
że narażę w ten sposób męża i córkę.<br/>
Zamiast tego pozbywałam się<br/>
każdego strzępka przeszłości,<br/>
aż nie zostało nic,<br/>
prócz tego dziennika,<br/>
w którym większość notatek<br/>
pochodzi z jego biura,<br/>
a które jakimś zrządzeniem losu<br/>
nie zostały przejęte przez ,,górę”.<br/>
Nie było ich wiele.<br/>
Ot garść listów i kilka stron<br/>
wypełnionych jego pismem.<br/>
Romily znalazła je kiedyś.<br/>
Byłam wściekła,<br/>
nie chciałam,<br/>
by ktokolwiek je zobaczył.<br/>
Wtedy jedyny raz<br/>
widziałam strach na jej twarzy.<br/>
Możliwe, że pokazałam<br/>
za wiele ze swej natury<br/>
lub zachowałam zbyt gwałtownie.<br/>
Poprzysięgłam sobie jednak,<br/>
że nigdy się to nie powtórzy.<br/>
H. nie mógł stać się powodem<br/>
rozpadu mojej rodziny.<br/>
Nie po tym, jak mój ojciec oszalał<br/>
i odebrał sobie życie.<br/>
Spakowałam więc pudełko,<br/>
w którym zamknęłam rzeczy profesora<br/>
i bez poczucia winy<br/>
zamknęłam je na strychu,<br/>
by nigdy do nich nie wrócić.<br/>
Tak właśnie pogrzebałam go<br/>
po raz drugi<br/>
tym razem ostatecznie<br/>
D.</p><p> </p><p>H.H taki tytuł przybrałeś,<br/>
ukrywszy się pośród liter.<br/>
******* ******<br/>
chciałbym wykrzyczeć to miano,<br/>
dla ogłuszającego zgiełku miasta<br/>
i dławiącego smogu.<br/>
Rząd ukrył cię,<br/>
jak pieska, który nabroił.<br/>
Nienawidzę cię.<br/>
Zawsze byłeś tym lepszym,<br/>
bardziej lubianym.<br/>
Chciałbym móc wyrwać ci serce<br/>
i nakarmić cię nim.<br/>
Zapomniałeś o mnie,<br/>
a ja przyczaiłem się,<br/>
gotów ukąsić,<br/>
gdy za bardzo się zbliżysz.<br/>
Będziesz modlił się o śmierć,<br/>
gdy trafisz w moje ręce.<br/>
Nadchodzę.</p><p>K.R</p><p> </p><p>H.<br/>
Nie znasz mnie.<br/>
Nigdy nie zamieniłeś ze mną słowa.<br/>
Ja jednak<br/>
śledziłam każdą twą myśl,<br/>
każde drgnienie.<br/>
Wiem o każdym twym grzechu,<br/>
każdej rozkoszy.<br/>
Znam cię lepiej<br/>
niż ty sam.<br/>
Nie musisz się mnie obawiać.<br/>
Nie czyham na Twoje życie,<br/>
choć jeśli umrzesz,<br/>
to tylko z mojej winy.<br/>
Twój świat sypie się,<br/>
jak domek z kart.<br/>
Znikają kolejni ludzie,<br/>
pozbawieni mojej uwagi.<br/>
Każdy z nas umiera samotnie.<br/>
Czy powinnam napisać<br/>
tren specjalnie dla ciebie?<br/>
Może całą serię?<br/>
Dziewiętnaście trenów,<br/>
a ostatni nazwę ,,sen”?<br/>
A może dwadzieścia cztery?<br/>
Czy chciałbyś tego?<br/>
Jestem pewna, że nie.<br/>
Zawsze ograniczałeś ludzkie wspomnienia,<br/>
które mogłyby cię dotyczyć.<br/>
Kiedy wszystko spłonie,<br/>
pamiętaj, pamiętaj proszę:<br/>
,,Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie piekło”</p><p>M.N</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Czarna owca</b></em><br/>
<br/>
Nie mogłem rozeznać się w datach.<br/>
Kiedy utraciłem wzrok,<br/>
to, czy było jasno,<br/>
czy ciemno,<br/>
straciło dla mnie znaczenie.<br/>
Spałem, gdy byłem zmęczony<br/>
i jadłem, kiedy N. lub B.<br/>
przychodzili, by mnie do tego zm…<br/>
zachęcić.<br/>
Czasami słuchałem muzyki,<br/>
czasem ludzkich głosów.<br/>
Nużyło mnie to jednak,<br/>
bo mój słuch wyraźnie osłabł,<br/>
przez co musiałem bez przerwy<br/>
nasłuchiwać ze specjalną uwagą,<br/>
by cokolwiek zrozumieć.<br/>
Przez większość czasu,<br/>
niczym uparte dziecko,<br/>
próbowałem zacząć poruszać się sam.<br/>
Moje biodra i kolana<br/>
pokrywały sińce,<br/>
które bolały przy każdym ruchu,<br/>
a nawet gdy leżałem nieruchomo.<br/>
Nie uznawałem jednak porażki.<br/>
Szemrano, aż szmery zmieniły się w szepty.<br/>
szeptano, aż szepty zmieniły się<br/>
w zdecydowane głosy.<br/>
Uznano mnie za ciężar,<br/>
za odszepieńca.<br/>
Chciano się mnie pozbyć.<br/>
Przybycia N.<br/>
zawsze zwiastowała<br/>
woń gniewu i bólu,<br/>
aż pewnego dnia,<br/>
rozpoznałem wampirzą krew.<br/>
Wbrew jego sprzeciwom,<br/>
przeszukałem go dokładnie,<br/>
by znaleźć źródło zapachu.<br/>
Skóra z jego paliczków bliższych<br/>
została zdarta wraz z mięsem,<br/>
gdy uderzał nimi raz po raz.<br/>
Musiał walczyć.<br/>
Nigdy nie był zwolennikiem rozwiązań siłowych.<br/>
Nic to nie zmieniało,<br/>
lecz podniosłem się,<br/>
by moje oczy<br/>
znalazły się na wysokości jego.<br/>
Kiedy mnie objął,<br/>
po raz pierwszy,<br/>
od dnia w którym wrócił przemieniony,<br/>
z jego oczu pociekły łzy.<br/>
Wtulał się we mnie,jak bezbronne dziecko,<br/>
niemo skarżąc się na świat.<br/>
Nasze objęcia były kanciaste,<br/>
nie pasowaliśmy do siebie,<br/>
blokując stawy i szturchając żebra,<br/>
ale to nie było istotne,<br/>
tak długo,<br/>
jak byliśmy braćmi.<br/>
Wylewał z siebie żal,<br/>
a początkowy szloch<br/>
został zdławiony,<br/>
zmieniając się w drżenie.<br/>
Powoli odsunął się ode mnie,<br/>
po czym odszedł.<br/>
Wstydził się? Był wściekły?<br/>
Milczał, lecz charakterystyczny trzask apteczki<br/>
powiedział więcej niż słowa.<br/>
Bandaż szemrał,<br/>
owijany wokół pokaleczonych palców.<br/>
,,Wygrałeś?”<br/>
Ostatnio zadawałem<br/>
najgorsze możliwe pytania.<br/>
Nie miał szans,<br/>
przeciw przerażeniu.<br/>
Nie odpowiedział mi,<br/>
lecz ścisnął pocieszająco ramię.<br/>
Odrobinę za mocno,<br/>
jakby przepraszając.<br/>
Złapał mnie atak kaszlu.<br/>
Bałem się,<br/>
że już nie ustanie.<br/>
Moje palce pokryła posoka.<br/>
W nozdrza kłuł mnie zapach krwi,<br/>
mojej i N. Zmieszanych.<br/>
Nie miałem pociągnąć długo.<br/>
Powrót ze świata zmarłych<br/>
nie miał być możliwy,<br/>
a ci, którzy wracali<br/>
kaleczyli świat swym bytem,<br/>
sprawiając, że jego jestestwo<br/>
wyło jak ranne zwierzę.<br/>
Starał się pozbyć rys ze wszystkich sił.<br/>
Wkrótce miało mu się to udać.<br/>
Nie można wyłowić wraku<br/>
i oczekiwać,<br/>
by pływał jak nowy.<br/>
Przeraźliwie głośny łoskot<br/>
był czymś niespodziewanym,<br/>
podobnie jak następujące po nim<br/>
trzask i jęk obalanych murów.<br/>
Krzyki wymieszały się ze sobą,<br/>
w chaotycznej kakofonii<br/>
z której zrozumiałem jedynie,<br/>
że kryjówka została zaatakowana.<br/>
Wybuchła panika.<br/>
Słychać było nielicznych,<br/>
którzy próbowali zorganizować defensywę,<br/>
lecz zagłuszano ich.<br/>
Wyszedłem, zataczając się.<br/>
Chodzenie nie było dobrym pomysłem,<br/>
ale chciałem pomóc.<br/>
Nie mogłem być bezużyteczny.<br/>
,,Zniszczono północną ścianę!”<br/>
krzyczał ktoś.<br/>
Tłum ciał pochłonął mnie<br/>
i zaczął ciągnąć.<br/>
Czyjaś ręka wcisnęła mi w dłoń nóż,<br/>
który instynktownie ująłem.<br/>
Rękojeść nie przypominała mojego skalpela.<br/>
Nie była tak b e z p ł c i o w a,<br/>
stworzona na podobieństwo<br/>
tysiąca innych.<br/>
W tym ostrzu była jakaś historia,<br/>
dusza.<br/>
Wpadłem na B.,<br/>
a przynajmniej wydało mi się, że to ona,<br/>
choć sądzić mogłem jedynie<br/>
po wiązce przekleństw,<br/>
którą mi posłała.<br/>
Wyzywanie od uszatych durni<br/>
i skretyniałych profesorów.<br/>
to najmilsze słowa, które usłyszałem.<br/>
Złapała mnie,<br/>
bym ,,się jej znów nie zgubił”<br/>
i zaczęła prowadzić<br/>
w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.</p><p>H.H</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A bomby lśniły jak szerszenie</em><br/>
<br/>
</b>
</p><p>fragment zachowanego dziennika uczestnika strzelaniny<br/>
[…]<br/>
Już z daleka było słychać strzały.<br/>
Huk pistoletów gwałcił nocną ciszę,<br/>
rozrywając ją na strzępy.<br/>
Ostrzał trwał nieustannie,<br/>
choć wszystkie szyby zostały zniszczone,<br/>
a w budynku nikt się nie poruszał,<br/>
prócz wąskich luf spluwających kulami.<br/>
Straty wśród szturmujących<br/>
były nadspodziewanie duże.<br/>
Plan nie zakładał takiej siły ognia<br/>
ze strony wampirów.<br/>
Ze względu na niemożność<br/>
dostania się do budynku X<br/>
Znów uciekałem,<br/>
jak szczur ścigany przez ogary.<br/>
W dłoni ściskałem nóż,<br/>
który nie był nic wart,<br/>
przeciw kulom.<br/>
Pocisk uderzył w ścianę,<br/>
tuż przed B.,<br/>
która uparła się iść przodem.<br/>
Instynktownie pociągnąłem ją do siebie.<br/>
Prowadzili ślepego,<br/>
a sami zachowywali się jak niewidomi.<br/>
Dźwięk.<br/>
Coś jak szmer miętego papieru<br/>
było jedynym ostrzeżeniem,<br/>
przed ciszą dzwoniącą w uszach<br/>
i wybuchem bólu.<br/>
Chyba się przewróciłem.<br/>
Na pewno.<br/>
Leżałem,<br/>
oddychając z trudem.<br/>
Czyż ten głupiec N.,<br/>
nie wygłosił pięknej mowy?<br/>
Zapamiętałem każde słowo.<br/>
,,Bracia, siostry.<br/>
Złączeni od setek lat jedną przysięgą,<br/>
błogosławieni przez srebrną kusicielkę,<br/>
stoimy na granicy zagłady.<br/>
Nasi wrogowie czekają u bram,<br/>
wierząc, że wystrzelają uciekające szczury.<br/>
Nie spodziewają się,<br/>
z kim mają do czynienia!”<br/>
Wszyscy mu wiwatowali.<br/>
Wokół błyskały szalone oczy,<br/>
pozbawione barw twarze,<br/>
pierścienie i kły.<br/>
Tak powiedziała B.,<br/>
która zaprowadziła mnie tam,<br/>
bym mógł go wysłuchać.<br/>
,,Jednak, Bracia i Siostry,<br/>
zawiodłem, jako wasz przywódca.<br/>
Śmiertelnicy nigdy nie powinni się zbliżyć,<br/>
tak bardzo do naszej siedziby.<br/>
Wybaczcie mi”<br/>
Zdjął pierścień,<br/>
ten sam na który wszyscy przysięgaliśmy<br/>
i upuścił go,<br/>
by upadł z brzękiem.<br/>
Zapanowała absolutna cisza.<br/>
Słychać było jedynie odległy szmer<br/>
atakujących ludzi i strzaskanych szyb.<br/>
Tłum podobno rozstąpił się jak morze,<br/>
przed jedną z wampirzyc.<br/>
B. nigdy jej nie spotkała.<br/>
Kobieta podeszła<br/>
i podniosła pierścień.<br/>
,,Akw Ójyrk upadnie,<br/>
ale drogo sprzedamy swoje gardła!”<br/>
Zgodny ryk i uniesione pięści.<br/>
Kiedy nie ma szans na wygraną,<br/>
każdy chce zabrać ze sobą<br/>
jak najwięcej przeciwników,<br/>
by stanowili jego piekielny orszak.<br/>
Ruszyli,<br/>
zwartym lecz chaotycznym tłumem.<br/>
Byli rzeką o morderczym nurcie<br/>
i jak woda rozdzielali się<br/>
na mniejsze strumyki,<br/>
gdy napotykali kolejne rozwidlenia korytarzy.<br/>
B. i N. zupełnie jakby to uzgodnili,<br/>
złapali mnie pod ramiona,<br/>
uniemożliwiając porwanie mnie<br/>
przez ,,prąd” tłumu.<br/>
Korytarz, którym podążaliśmy<br/>
stawał się coraz węższy,<br/>
aż mogłem dotykać obu ścian<br/>
koniuszkami palców,<br/>
a później całymi dłońmi,<br/>
by w końcu musieć zgiąć łokcie.<br/>
Milczeliśmy,<br/>
nasłuchując odgłosów walki, krzyków.<br/>
Oparłem dłoń na ramieniu B.,<br/>
by się nie potknąć,<br/>
a N. zrobił to samo ze mną.<br/>
Początkowo chciał iść pierwszy,<br/>
ale oberwał odłamkami<br/>
z przestrzelonej ściany,<br/>
przez co ucierpiała jego noga.<br/>
Opatrzyliśmy ją pobieżnie,<br/>
ostrzeliwani przez wroga,<br/>
skupieni na odpowiadaniu ogniem<br/>
(w przypadku B.)<br/>
oraz na wiązaniu bandaży po omacku<br/>
(w moim).<br/>
Nie mogłem wyjąć kawałków metalu,<br/>
ani drzazg.<br/>
Jeśli, choć to wątpliwe,<br/>
mieliśmy wyjść z tego żywi,<br/>
to N. mógł nawet stracić nogę.<br/>
B. wychyliła się,<br/>
by spojrzeć za róg.<br/>
Świsnęły kule,<br/>
zarówno jej,<br/>
jak i ludzkie.<br/>
Przeciwnik był sam,<br/>
musiał się zgubić w labiryncie,<br/>
który stworzył umysł N.<br/>
W Akw Ójyrk,<br/>
której nazwę również wymyślił mój brat<br/>
nigdy nie wiedziało się,<br/>
na którym się jest piętrze.<br/>
Między pokojami<br/>
i na korytarzach<br/>
schody pojawiały się<br/>
w najmniej spodziewanych miejscach.<br/>
Czasami otwierało się szafkę,<br/>
by znaleźć windę kuchenną,<br/>
a innym razem to szafka<br/>
zajmowała miejsce windy.<br/>
Każdy zegar,<br/>
z dokładnością co do sekundy<br/>
pokazywał inny czas.<br/>
Było to piekło dla ludzi,<br/>
lecz my czuliśmy się jak lisy w borsuczej norze.<br/>
Przemknęliśmy jak duchy,<br/>
zostawiając ciało za sobą.<br/>
Pewnie zostanie sprzątnięte,<br/>
po walce,<br/>
lub przy rozbiorze kryjówki.<br/>
Zagłębiliśmy się w plątaninie korytarzy,<br/>
lecz szliśmy przy frontowej ścianie.<br/>
Słyszeliśmy terkot karabinów maszynowych,<br/>
które mozolnie niszczyły twierdzę N.<br/>
oraz pokrzykiwane rozkazy.<br/>
Zakładano anihilację absolutną.<br/>
Nie zamierzano brać zakładników,<br/>
ani zostawić kogokolwiek żywego.<br/>
Z kryjówki<br/>
miał nie zostać kamień na kamieniu.<br/>
Zacisnęliśmy zęby,<br/>
zamykając emocje w klatkach.<br/>
Powinniśmy to przewidzieć.<br/>
Sufit zaczął się obniżać,<br/>
przez co ja,<br/>
a następnie N. i B.<br/>
musieliśmy zacząć się przygarbiać.<br/>
Na końcu pełzliśmy na czworakach.<br/>
Byłem pewien, że N. się zgubił,<br/>
lecz nie wspomniałem o tym,<br/>
bym nie zarżnął morale.<br/>
Nie mogliśmy się zresztą wycofać,<br/>
bo zaklinowalibyśmy się<br/>
o łuskowate w projekcie cegły.<br/>
(Brawo N. bardzo ładne,<br/>
ale morderczo niepraktyczne)<br/>
Ostatecznie jednak<br/>
dotarliśmy do punktu,<br/>
gdzie ściany zaczęły się rozsuwać,<br/>
a sufit się wzniósł.<br/>
Odetchnęli swobodniej,<br/>
rozprostowując kości.<br/>
Ktoś skoczył na mnie<br/>
z potępieńczym wrzaskiem.<br/>
Bez namysłu osłoniłem się,<br/>
ręką, w której trzymałem nadal nóż.<br/>
Nie widziałem przeciwnika.<br/>
Nie wiedziałem, co za chwilę zrobi,<br/>
lecz…<br/>
Mężczyzna pachniał nienawiścią<br/>
i desperacją.<br/>
Tacy byli najgorsi,<br/>
nieprzewidywalni.<br/>
Oderwałem go od siebie<br/>
i odepchnąłem.<br/>
W tym momencie…<br/>
Dźwięk.<br/>
Coś jak szmer miętego papieru<br/>
było jedynym ostrzeżeniem,<br/>
przed ciszą dzwoniącą w uszach<br/>
i wybuchem bólu.<br/>
Chyba się przewróciłem.<br/>
Na pewno.<br/>
Leżałem,<br/>
oddychając z trudem.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Spowiedź albo mary</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Leżę w kałuży własnej krwi,<br/>
a usta mi wypełnia pył.<br/>
Z bratem palce splotłem już,<br/>
to nasze pożegnanie, czy<br/>
jedynie chwila cierpień.<br/>
<br/>
Kobieta-kot, wilczyca rdzawa<br/>
rzęzi przebita wskroś<br/>
jak ryba na harpunie.<br/>
Kres.<br/>
Jej oddech coraz słabszy.<br/>
Ból.<br/>
<br/>
Zmiażdżone żebra, w płucach kurz.<br/>
Umieram po raz drugi.<br/>
Słyszę kroki na<br/>
marmurowych resztach nocy<br/>
<br/>
Jeśli idzie wróg<br/>
nie zdąży, bo<br/>
już jestem na wpół martwy.<br/>
Widzę przed sobą światło,<br/>
a jeśli nie…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Piekło czyli sen</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Delikatny wiosenny powiew<br/>
niósł woń kwiatów wiśni.<br/>
Niewidzialne poszarpane palce<br/>
muskały pobliźnioną twarz<br/>
bladego mężczyzny,<br/>
od czasu do czasu,<br/>
szarpiąc białe włosy.<br/>
Jego ślepe oczy<br/>
zasłaniała przepaska.<br/>
Był ubrany w czarną koszulkę,<br/>
która odsłaniała żylaste przedramiona.<br/>
Na prawej dłoni siedział mu kos,<br/>
błyskając szafranowym dziobem.<br/>
Mężczyzna karmił go<br/>
ziarnami słonecznika,<br/>
które zwierzę przyjmowało z ufnością.<br/>
Drewniany bujany fotel<br/>
pojękiwał cicho przy każdym ruchu.<br/>
Werandę drewnianego domku<br/>
zdobiły zadbane kwiaty<br/>
w podwieszonych doniczkach.<br/>
Drzwi otworzyły się,<br/>
a z wnętrza budynku<br/>
kuśtykając i podpierając się o ścianę<br/>
wyszedł drugi mężczyzna-<br/>
równie blady,<br/>
płomiennowłosy.<br/>
Jego odzienie było czarne,<br/>
z wyjątkiem białej rękawiczki.<br/>
Włosy spływały mu do łopatek,<br/>
niczym rzeka ognia i miedzi.<br/>
Zagadnął ślepego,<br/>
który odpowiedział z uśmiechem.<br/>
Przysiadł na ławeczce,<br/>
opierając plecy.<br/>
Odchylił głowę<br/>
i rzekł:<br/>
,,Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie piekło”.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Fin</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>